The Curse of Love
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "I had thought you were the one, Nik." I said. "I had actually thought I found the true love my mother told me about. The love that eludes most. Then I woke up, and I realized I will always be cursed to be unloved." "That isn't true, love." Klaus insisted. "I love you. You are the only person to make me feel that in over a thousand years, so I won't give you up. Not now, not ever."
1. I Found Love in a Hopeless Place

Queenie: Hello, everyone, this is just the rewrite of my first attempt at a PJO/TVD/TO crossover. There are a lot of changes from the first time I gave it a try compared to this rewrite, but I hope you like it.

Also, a reader asked me if I ever thought about doing just a Harry Potter story or just a PJO story, and well I've actually been planning on doing like two big prequels to my crossover stories. Like a story about PJO taking place during the events of the canon story with all the OCs I've created for my crossovers being a part of it. It'll be like a just showing their stories and their parts during the war that led to them being as they are in the crossovers. Also, I decided to add a new OC you haven't met or been introduced to yet. I couldn't decide which OC the story should follow as the main character, so I decided to add an OC named Melanie who is a daughter of Hermes. The story will be told in her POV as she takes you through the story you already know, but from her prospective. And she'll be like a narrator for the half-blood OCs you already know and love. So she won't be just telling you her story, but the story of your OC favorites like Corissa, Mena, Rhea, etc as well.

The story will be known as the _Home is Where the Heart is_. Since it is a story of our OC Half-Blood heroines and heroes at home where they are with family and friends, and where their hearts are. And if the story is a success, I plan to actually continue on into the Lost Hero where it will be solely focused on Melanie who unlike my other OCs left the camp after the Last Olympian to have their own lives. If I do plan to do this, Melanie will later be paired with Leo who I just love to bits, and become our lead girl in the story instead of being "overshadowed" by the great half-bloods she always looked up to when they were at camp.

I plan to do the same think with a Harry Potter story that will be a prequel to my future Harry Potter crossovers. I've already published a few chapters about Lyra Black, and she will be in this prequel as well. And unlike the PJO prequel, the Harry Potter one will be kept in third person, so I can focus on all my characters as a whole instead of one character telling her story and the stories of others. Though before I start working on this one, I still need to refine some of the HP crossovers I have in the works. Like, I'm still trying to pick a different fandom for Gillian Weasley to star in, and I'm still open to suggestions. I just don't want to repeat the Twilight fandom, which I hope to complete soon with my PJO/Twilight crossover. So it will be put off for a bit, but the PJO prequel should be up hopefully next week if not two weeks from now at the latest if possible

Well, I've rambled long enough-though I'm sure most of you skipped this anyway-so let's start the chapter. I hope you like it more compared to the last one.

* * *

Love is the strongest of emotions that everyone can feel. It is the most dangerous emotion. It can turn into something beautiful, or it could lead to something anguishing. I know this better than most. Being the daughter of Aphrodite makes it nearly impossible not to understand love. Being her daughter also means that the emotion is mine to manipulate. It's a great power that I believe needs to be respected. Not everyone shares my sentiment, however. Some of my siblings enjoy toying with the emotion. Enjoy toying with people.

I won't lie by saying that I've never broken the heart of some guy for the fun of it. After doing it, however, I felt so much pain and guilt. How could I do something so monstrous? I knew better than anybody how it felt to be unloved by someone you want to be loved from. My biological father apparently got rid of me after my mother had dropped me off on his doorstep. I had been put into the adoption system, but luckily my father's brother found out. He quickly took me into his life while taking care of me unlike my father. It hurt knowing I was unloved by my father, who was supposed to give me unconditional love, and yet I brought that pain onto someone else.

I swore I never would do that to anyone ever again. That I wouldn't use my gifts to give people a false sense of love. I wouldn't make people fall in love with me or other people. I would let love happen naturally, and if it was meant to be, it was mean to be. However, being a daughter of Aphrodite came with a curse. I always know if the man with me is truly in love with me. True love is hard to come by, and unfortunately I can tell whether it's true or not. Makes it nearly impossible to be in a true relationship.

My siblings though have no problem having false relationships. To them they do love the men or women they're with, but it's never true love. They've given up on that a long time ago...and I'm starting to as well. Maybe I'm just meant to be lonely. Not everybody is supposed to find the one. However, the thought of being alone hurt more deeply than you can imagine. Not finding the man who was meant to be my other half truly felt like some kind of horrible curse. And the last man in my life had really sent me spiraling when I had to end things. Maybe it was a sign that I should give up on relationships. Do I really need to stop hoping for a love that never seems within grasp?

* * *

 _"I know you want me to come home, Ric, but I don't feel like it's the place I need to be right now." I said to my uncle as I was walking down the streets of Chicago._

 _Normally, speaking a cellphone was a big no-no for half-bloods, but Rhea—a daughter of Hecate—had developed a spell that somewhat masks our vocal waves, so monsters aren't as attracted to them. Though it wasn't perfect, so I'd have to be careful how long a talk. I don't want to be chased out of Chicago so easily. I've been living in Chicago for not even a month now, and it was like becoming one of the longest months in my life._

 _Getting used to living outside of Camp Half-Blood was not an as easy as a task I thought it would be. Things seemed too quite in the small, cheap apartment I'm living in now. I mean, most of my life was spent in a cabin with fifteen plus siblings. There had been much chatter, laughter, arguing, and more. Now it was just me alone in an apartment, and the silence bothered me greatly. So much that I usually found myself Iris Messaging my siblings often to the point I'm sure I annoy them._

 _It wasn't just the silence though. It was also the worry of being away from my siblings. I kind of took on a mothering like position of my fourteen sisters and six brothers. Well, it was more like thirteen sisters since Silena had been the one taking care of us before she passed. After that I had done my best to look out for all of my siblings. Though some had made it difficult like Drew who wanted to be in charge, and Zayn since he had a knack for doing his own thing without seeming to realize he was stepping all over the rules I put in place to keep us safe. Just thinking of those two in our cabin without any supervision was terrifying since the two always butt heads._

 _The thought of them having a standoff right now made me want to head home back to camp right now, but I have to be strong. I left camp for a reason. I needed to go out and see the world a bit, and clear my head. Which is why I can't return to living with my uncle just yet._

 _ **"I'm just worried about you, Kalista."**_ _Alaric said through the phone with a sigh._ _ **"I mean, I don't hear from you for a while then not long ago I get a letter from your Activities Director that tells me you were hurt in a war between gods and titans and unconscious."**_

 _I sighed wishing Chiron hadn't wrote to Alaric about that, but I knew he had a responsibility as our caretaker to let our guardians know of our well-beings._

 _"I'm fine now." I assured Alaric. "Thanks to Corissa and her siblings all those who were injured are up and already moving."_

 _Though I'm still sore here and there. I mean, I had gotten a spear through the side during that battle in Manhattan. Just thinking about it had me rubbing my side._

 _ **"That isn't the point."**_ _Alaric said._ _ **"You were in a coma there for a bit, and it had me worried sick. I just need to see you in person to feel at least a bit better."**_

 _"Then I'll come and visit as soon as I'm a bit more settled in." I said. "But I'm not moving in with you and Isobel just yet."_

 _Alaric groaned from his end of the phone, and I did feel bad about causing him such worry. However, I was determined to try and find a normal life for myself in the world. I needed a break from the crazy life I've lived for so long at Camp Half-Blood. I needed to try and be a normal young woman. I needed to get a job, struggle to pay rent and get through life in general, and maybe find the one guy meant to be with me for the rest of my time on this earth._

 _ **"You know, you're technically supposed to be still in high school."**_ _Alaric said._ _ **"Did you think about that? You need to get an education, Kalista."**_

 _I sighed not wanting to have this conversation again. I wasn't a fan of anything academia. Not many half-bloods were, but like some of my other fellow half-bloods I've managed to have above average grades at the schools I've attended. Doesn't mean I like going._

 _"I know that." I said patiently. "I have signed up for an online course that Chiron helped me with. I can take lessons at night after my shifts at work, and this way I can finish school earlier."_

 _ **"And after you finish high school, you're going to college, right?"**_ _Alaric pressed._

 _"Of course." I said. "I'm already looking at potential colleges I would like to attend."_

 _Alaric made a noise that sounded as if he was a bit pacified though I knew it wouldn't last for long. I knew Alaric only cared about my future, which is why I couldn't get mad at him for being a bit pushy when it comes to my education. In fact, it makes me happy that he loves me so much to care about my future. I then noticed I made it to work, which had me pause walking._

 _"I'm sorry, Ric, but I have to go." I said. "My shift starts in fifteen minutes, so I need to get ready."_

 _ **"Alright."**_ _Alaric said._ _ **"Just be safe, Kalista, and call me again soon."**_

 _"Of course," I said smiling. "I love you, Uncle Ric."_

 _I really did love my uncle. He is the man who raised me in my father's place. He's practically my father, honestly._

 _ **"I love you too, Kal."**_ _Alaric replied._

 _We then hung up as I looked up at the place I had managed to snag a job. It was a bar. Yeah, I'm underage, but Tammy the owner managed to swing a few things for me to work here. She has a soft spot for young girls trying to make it on their own two feet. In fact, there's mostly just young women working here except for Tony the bar's bouncer who keeps an eye on Mikayla, Allison, and I. Though it'd just be me today since Mikayla, who would leave as soon as I clocked in, had finals to study for, and Allison had to pull a double shift over at her other job, which would help feed her 18_ _th_ _month old baby._

 _"Well, time to clock in." I said as I stepped inside the bar._

 _As I closed the door behind me, I threw a smile at Tony as he stood in his usual corner looking as burly and intimidating as usual. His serious expression cracked as he grinned at me in return._

 _"Kal, there you are." Mikayla said when she saw me as was serving some usual customers. "Thank god. I thought you might be late."_

 _I chuckled a Mikayla as I walked around the bar where the timeclock was. I punched my card in before grabbing my apron._

 _"Miki, you worry too much." I said. "I promised I'd be here, didn't I? No, go on. I know you have finals to pass."_

 _Mikayla thanked me as she practically threw off her apron to hurry to the time clock. We exchanged a brief hug before she was out the door. I finished tying my apron before picking up where Mikayla left off by cleaning up some glasses. I got into a quite rhythm that was soon interrupted by an unfamiliar voice._

 _"Bourbon on the rocks, love." A British accented voice ordered._

 _I glanced up seeing a handsome man with dirty blonde hair sit down in front of me. He had slight stubble on his face, and he had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. However, I could instantly tell he wasn't human._

 _"Coming right up." I said smiling._

 _I quickly put together his drink, and as I was about to take away the bottle, he took it from me._

 _"Leave the bottle." He said._

 _I nodded silently then watched as he downed his drink. He poured himself another glass, which he took care of quickly as well._

 _"Who did what to you?" I asked casually as I grabbed some glasses to clean._

 _"What makes you think someone did something to me?" He asked._

 _I eyed the bottle in his hand pointedly, and he chuckled with the smallest of grins appearing on his face._

 _"My brother and I had another...falling out." He said. "He wishes to be with our entire family again, but I rather like things as they are now."_

 _He poured himself another drink, but he just calmly took a swig from the glass this time._

 _"Besides, it's not like I'm truly part of the family." He said almost to himself._

 _I looked at him curiously as I wondered what he meant. He sighed as he set his glass down._

 _"My older brother Elijah has a true place with our family." He said. "I, however, do not. I am not my siblings' full brother. I'm different from the rest of them."_

 _I could hear the resentment in his tone, and I felt a bit of sympathy towards him._

 _"My father hated me since the moment I was born. My mother regretted giving birth to me." He continued. "Having a different father than the rest of my siblings changed things so much."_

 _He finished off another glass, and he was quick to refill it. I tilted my head to the side feeling as if I needed to say something to make him feel better._

 _"This may sound like something that anyone would say to give you comfort, but I do understand...at least a bit." I said. "My mother dumped me on my father's doorstep just hours after I was born. My father got rid of me not long after. Apparently, he wanted nothing to do with me. But, hey, his loss, I guess."_

 _The man paused in taking a drink to truly look right at me for the first time since he sat down._

 _"My uncle did adopt me after that, but I…I sometimes felt like I was an intruder in his life, so I felt out of place." I said. "He never openly said so, but I still felt that way. Then when he married, his wife obviously didn't like having me around. She wanted to have her own kids with him, and I know she didn't like how my uncle called me their child since I wasn't related to her in the slightest."_

 _I never told Alaric about this since he had been oblivious, and I left it that way. I didn't want to meddle in his love life._

 _"However, there was then some drama in the family mostly caused by me, and I had to leave since I was causing problems for my family." I said. "I was on my own for a bit, and being alone is the worst feeling in the world. It's like this emptiness that constantly claws at your chest to remind you of the pain of being by yourself."_

 _The man was completely listening to me by now, but I wasn't sure if what I was saying was really helping him._

 _"Then all of a sudden I had been approached by a friend of my mother's." I said._

 _More like approached by a satyr known as Gleeson Hedge. The rough old satyr, who had been younger at the time, had collected me off the streets around the time he had found Clarisse la Rue. He brought me to camp with her, and made sure we were settled in well enough._

 _"He told me I had some half-siblings in Long Island." I continued. "Nearly twenty, in fact."_

 _The man's eyes widened partially, and I knew it could be something shocking to hear._

 _"I know it's a lot of brothers and sisters." I said. "But even with all those brothers and sisters…there were still times where I felt more alone than before. I mean, I finally found out I had a big family, but I felt almost like a stranger. Especially at first. They had all settled in together. They all knew each other so well, and came from lives much different than my own. I felt like a runt in a litter of well-bred pedigrees."_

 _I then sighed feeling my mood drop a bit. Great, I'm depressing myself, so I'm sure I'm not helping this guy at all._

 _"But I do love my siblings." I insisted. "I love them all deeply with my entire heart. I don't know what I'd do without them, but that feeling of being different sticks with me. I feel as if there will always be some kind of thin membrane between them and I no matter how close we become."_

 _I never told my siblings this since I knew it might hurt some of their feelings, or Zayn would go out of his way to try and make me feel better. I didn't want him bothering himself over something so silly. The man was silent for a moment as he just stared at me. I almost blushed thinking I might have just made myself look stupid and I babbled for nothing._

 _"What is your name, love?" He asked suddenly._

 _I was a bit surprised he asked, but I then chuckled as I gave him a kind smile._

 _"Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't give my name out to strangers." I said._

 _He chuckled with the grin on his face actually reaching his eyes. It still wasn't that big, but it seemed to transform his entire appearance. He might be inhuman, but he is one handsome devil._

 _"You'll give me part of your life story, but not your name?" He asked with a quirked brow._

 _"I suppose you do have a point." I said though didn't give my name._

 _He continued to grin before holding out his hand towards me, which had me blinking._

 _"I'm Nik." He said._

 _I looked at it a moment before cautiously reaching forward to take his awaiting hand._

 _"Kalista." I said. "Pleasure to meet you, Nik."_

 _"The pleasure is all mine, love." He said kissing my knuckles._

"Hey, Kal!"

I jumped snapping out of my dream to turn and look to Alaric who was behind the wheel of his SUV. He gave me an apologetic look while most likely seeing my startled expression.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Just trying to wake you up to let you know we're here."

I blinked then turned to look out the window to see the vehicle was indeed brought to a complete stop. I ran my fingers through my blonde locks while certain they didn't look the best at the moment. I'm sure half of my sisters would have a fit if they saw it right now.

"Oh." I murmured. "Alright."

Alaric looked at me in concern as he reached out to place his hand on my arm. I turned to give him a smile to try and put him at ease. I know I had to be worrying him. I mean, I did suddenly call him last week to ask to come home, and I had been crying at the time of that call as well. Let's just say things didn't end well in Chicago, but I had managed to make it a whole year and a half before needing to return home to be in the comforting company of my uncle.

"Are you going to be okay, Kal?" Alaric asked.

I sighed not really sure how to answer that. Things had ended pretty badly in Chicago, and I was still shaken up by it.

"In time." I finally said.

Alaric nodded taking that answer before the both of us climbed out of the SUV together. I went towards the back where my things were, but Alaric beat me to it.

"I'll get your bags." Alaric said as he held out a key to me. "Go on up. We're on the top floor. We have the entire loft space in the building, so you won't be able to miss it."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I took the keys. "I have a lot of stuff, and some of it is heavy."

I might not be exactly like my siblings, but when it comes to shopping and getting more clothes than really needed, I am exactly like them. One can never have too many pairs of shoes after all, or accessories.

"I've got it." Alaric assured me with a grin. "Just go make yourself at home."

I nodded my head while really needing a feeling of being at home. I left Alaric to get my things though I'm sure I'd have to come and help him once he realizes just what he's gotten himself into. I went inside the apartment complex before heading for the stairs since there was no elevator in this building. At least I could work on my cardio every day. I started up the stairs while hoping this was the right choice. I had ran from Chicago—from _him_ —without really thinking of where to go. Alaric had been the first person to come to my mind when I fled, but now I wasn't sure if that was the best decision.

I didn't want Alaric hurt because I had needed to be near family right now. Nik could be very dangerous, and would hurt anyone he thought was in his way to what he wants. I don't wat that anyone to be Alaric because if anything ever happened to him, I'd lose it. Especially if it was my fault he got hurt or something worse. The smarter choice probably would have been to return to Camp Half-Blood because even if Nik managed to track me down there, he wouldn't be able to enter.

However, he could be very patient if he wanted, and if he had to wait until myself or someone I was close to stepped outside of camp, he would. Then they'd become one of his victims until he gets to me. So going to either home was a bad idea, but I came back to Alaric anyway. And he finally managed to move on from Isobel's disappearance and make himself a life here in this town he had moved to. When he had been telling me about it on the car ride here, I heard how much he liked it hear. He said it had its complications, but he enjoyed his jobs and his students. And there was this woman he mentioned a few times, and just by the tone of his voice I could tell she meant something to him.

I didn't want to ruin any of that. Though at the same time I didn't want to be left alone while my heart feels as if someone ripped it out of my chest to break in too before shoving it back in while crudely stitching up the wound. I sighed as my head started to hurt from all these swirling thoughts in my head. I needed to get some popular sleep and time for some R&R, or I might just go crazy.

"If I haven't already." I grumbled as I finally reached the top where there was only one door.

I put the key inside the lock before unlocking the door. I pushed the door open while stepping inside the loft. I looked around thinking it had a quaint charm. It wasn't very big with the living room, kitchenette, and what I assumed was Alaric's bedroom in open view. Then there were two other doors in the loft with one door I'm assuming to the bathroom, and the other to the room I would claim as my own. I walked towards the doors while opening the first to see it was indeed the bathroom. I lightly frowned at the small sink that had no counter space whatsoever, and there was just a simple medicine cabinet over it.

"That won't hold even a tube of lipstick." I said.

I suppose I'd be doing my makeup in my room. I then shook my head knowing I needed to stop being judgmental. This place still had charm, and it was definitely better than that first apartment I had managed to get. I shut the door to the bathroom before going over to the second door. I opened it to look inside a small bedroom, but it had a warm, welcoming feeling to it. There was a twin sized bed in one corner with a vanity/dresser resting against the opposite wall. There was a closet beside the dresser, and I tilted my head knowing I'd have to think of some way to fit all my things in here.

Beside that there wasn't much else to the room, but I've lived in worse conditions, so it definitely wasn't one of the worst places I've ever lived in. I stepped out of the bedroom while shutting the door. Well, there really wasn't much more to explore. Since I had already checked out my new home I went over to the couch to plop down on it. I gave a sigh as I brought my knees to my chest while resting my chin on them.

"Home sweet home, I guess." I said though I felt very out of place.

I didn't know what Mystic Falls would bring into my life, but hopefully it'd be a nice distraction from him. I honestly just wanted some peace and quiet. Some time to piece my heart back together. Though I wasn't sure if that was possible. Nik Mikaelson shook up my entire world, and I wasn't sure if there was any chance of me returning it to normal ever again.

* * *

Queenie: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. Hope to have another up soon, but for now it's time this queen gets some beauty sleep. Good-night, my lovelies! Until next time.


	2. I Go to A School Carnival (rewritten)

Queenie: Hello, my dearies, I know I said I'd be rewriting my Marvel/PJO Crossover, and I am working on it. But I decided to rewrite this story as well. I think I've finally got it where I want it, and I'm going to roll with it. I'm getting rid of some characters, and adding in new ones like Aleksander Salvatore the defendant of the Salvatore bloodline and Missa a daughter of Hecate. And since I'm adding in these new characters, I am going to do a poll on who they should end up paired with, and I hope you all give your opinions. I'm still using my brother's computer. Once he goes back to school, it's going to be scarce updates again until I can get myself a new one, which could be near the end of February. I hope you call can be patient with me. Anyway, here is the rewritten chapter 2 of The Curse of Love, and I hope you all like it. Goodbye, dearies!

* * *

A few days has passed since my arrival in Mystic Falls, and I have yet to really see beyond Alaric's little apartment. He's tried to get me to leave on multiple occasions. He's wanted me to meet the students he teaches since I'm close their age. Obviously a way to try and help me make friends. He wanted to take me out to dinner for a welcome home party. I just wasn't ready to step outside yet. I wasn't ready to leave the safety I convinced myself that these walls gave me.

I felt like the moment I stepped outside is the moment Nik would find me. That the second I left this loft he'd be there waiting. Though I knew in the back of my mind that I wasn't safe here. Not really. With all the power and resources that Nik has that he probably already knew where I was. He was probably already closing in, and the thought made my entire body feel cold as if I was already dead.

It isn't a nice feeling to have, so I've kept myself busy as possible. I've cleaned the loft a thousand times over. I even find new places to clean each time though my options are running slim. I did all of Alaric's laundry since my dearest uncle has seemed to have forgotten what a washer machine was. Doing his laundry led me to fixing any clothes that were ripped or torn. Like now, I'm sewing one of his shirts. The tenth one in fact since he seems to like to be rough with his clothes.

I hummed to myself as I worked while wondering just how much longer I can keep myself distracted. And what I'd do once there were no more distractions to be found. I came out of my thoughts, however, when the lock to the door clicked. My heart raced for a moment as it started to creak open, but once I saw Alaric walk in, my heart calmed. Alaric tossed his keys to the side on the dish near the doorway before pausing as he looked at me.

"Kal, please, don't tell me you've been doing my laundry all day." He said as he looked at the shirt in my hands and the folded clothes next to me in their basket.

I could tell he really wanted me to tell him that I haven't been working on clothes all day, but considering he kind of caught me red handed there was no point in lying.

"Does sewing up old torn shirts count as doing laundry?" I asked trying to make a joke out of it.

Alaric gave a sigh as he set his bag to the side. He came to sit in front of me on the coffee table while looking me dead in the eye.

"We need to talk Kalista." Alaric said.

I inwardly frowned while already having a feeling what this conversation was going to be about, and it wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

"I've tried to be patient," Alaric said gently. "But you've been here nearly a week and you haven't even attempted to set foot outside of this apartment. This isolation isn't healthy, Kal. You need to go out, socialize, make friends."

I bit my lip not meaning to cause him worry. I hate to worry Alaric because he's been worrying about me my whole life. And all I seem to do his cause him more. I owed him more than that.

"I know, Uncle Ric." I said sincerely though was already shaking my head. "I'm...I'm just not ready yet."

Just the thought of stepping outside these doors and leaving my safe place had my hands shaking because my paranoid mind was convinced Nik was waiting just beyond the door. Alaric, who noticed my hands were shaking, reached out to grasp my hands. His touch was warm...it was familiar. And with it came a small wave of comfort. It was a feeling I've gone without for a long time. A feeling from my childhood caused just by Alaric being near, which gave me a sense of safety.

"I don't know what all happened while you were away, Kal." Alaric said. "Whatever happened has you scared that much I know. But it's all okay now. You're home where I can keep you safe. And I'll always keep you safe because my little girl."

He reached back to brush some hair out of my face causing me to give him a small smile. He smiled at me in return before pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly while finally feeling like things might be alright. Maybe this town would be my fresh start. Maybe I could finally be happy again.

* * *

"Ric, I'm not sure this is a good idea." I said as he lead me through what looked a small little carnival.

Well, it wasn't really set up yet, and a bunch of people were walking around trying to put it into place. I wasn't sure why I was here. When I got up this morning, he had breakfast ready and told me to get dressed. And nothing too fancy since I'd be doing manual labor-ominous words for a daughter of Aphrodite to hear. But I decided to role with it and dressed in something I wouldn't be too upset with it getting dirty.

Dark washed skinny jeans, red halter top with a black tank under it, and boots. With a heel of course, but nothing too high since I wasn't sure what Alaric was having me do. I didn't even bother to accessorize. Only the locket that Alaric gave me that had a picture of us in it. He got it for me when I went to camp for the first time.

So I'd always remember that no matter how much crazy happened in my life that he was with me and I always had a home to return to. Though I did bring my purse-or rather bag with me that had my emergency make-up kit and a few odds and ends I might end in case my clothes are ruined or smudged in general.

"You don't even know what I brought you here for." Alaric said looking back at me.

"If it's for manual labor, it has to be bad." I said. "I could like break a nail."

He came to a stop while turning to look at me as I looked at my precious, perfectly manicured nails.

"Seriously?" He asked though looked like he was fighting off a smile.

"Well, duh." I said. "I worked hard to make them perfect."

He chuckled before putting his arm around my shoulder to lead me along.

"Please tell me, worrying about your nails will not get you killed one of these days." He said keeping a joking tone.

I know he was worried though even if for nothing. I might like keeping my nails nice and neat, but that wouldn't stop me from defending myself. I wasn't an idiot.

"Haha, very funny." I said nudging him. "Now, why did you bring me here?"

I knew I wanted to try and get out of the apartment before I drove myself crazy. My mere paranoia was sending me up the wall. But all these people...all this noise, it had me...twitchy. And twitchy wasn't a good trait. And things like social events were supposed to be up my alley. I was just out of practice, I guess.

"You are here to interact with people your own age." Alaric said. "Or at least near your age. A few of my students are working on this carnival. I told them I'd bring them some help."

I gave him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look in which he just grinned in return. My first day out of that apartment and he volunteers me to put together a high school carnival with strangers. And I highly doubt he'd stay around to help.

"There is nothing to be worried about." Alaric assured me as we kept walking. "Elena and Bonnie are good kids. And just be lucky Caroline isn't here. If you think your control freak are band, you'll meet you match in Caroline."

He shook his head as I tilted mine. Caroline? I was intrigued. Especially considering Alaric compared one of my more unwelcomed habits with her.

"But I'm sure she'll be back soon." Alaric said. "Until then you can help Elena and Bonnie. They are in need of a expert organizer like yourself."

"Why do I feel like I was more insulted than complimented?" I asked frowning.

He ignored my comment while turning me around a corner towards a side entrance into the high school. I saw two girls standing there as if waiting for someone. One was tanned skinned girl with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. The other had a light mocha skin tone, which I was kind of jealous of since I was so pale. Though it did work for me and went well with my pair fair and pale eyes. Her hair was an even darker brown than her companions and her eyes a greenish color. Both girls were pretty. Though at the risk of sounding vain, they weren't the kinds of girls you'd find in the cabin of Aphrodite.

"Elena, Bonnie." Alaric called as he walked out in front of me to reach the girls.

They looked up as he called with both of them smiling when they saw him.

"Hey, Ric." The first girl said as the latter nodded and greeted, "Hi, My. Saltzman."

It seemed as if the first girl was closer to my uncle than the other. This had my brow quirking. Alaric hasn't really told me about these people in this town. Not much anyway, so I didn't know exactly who he was close to or what connections he had to the people here.

"Sorry we're a little late." Alaric said. "Kal was having trouble picking out an outfit she wasn't afraid to get dirty."

He turned to give me a look and I stuck my tongue out in return. He snorted at me then beckoned me forward. I had my tongue retreat back into my mouth before I came to stand next to him.

"It's alright." The first girl said. "We took a break anyway."

She then turned to look at me while giving me a welcoming smile as she stepped up.

"Hey, I'm Elena." She said then nodded to her friend. "And this is Bonnie. Welcome to Mystic Falls."

She held out her hand to me, so I reached out to shake hands with her. Alaric brought me here to make friends. I had to try even if I am wary of people. Yes, Nik has made me paranoid of more than just him. Well, not just him. My entire life has, but no time to get into that.

"I'm Kalista." I said. "It's a bit of an odd name, but that's me."

"It's not odd." Alaric said.

"Yes, of course, the man with an odd name, who named me, sees nothing wrong with my name." I said with a playful roll of my eyes.

Alaric nudged me in retaliation, which had a smile breaking across of my face. Honestly, I saw nothing wrong with my name. Amongst half-bloods my name was rather normal. Though many people outside of camp have always commented on the _uniqueness_ of my name.

"I think it's a pretty name." Bonnie said sincerely.

"Thank-you." I said giving her a friendly smile.

I had a feeling I'd like Bonnie. She was sweet from what I can tell. Much different than my sisters. Though they had their moments. And not all of them were that bad.

"Well, since you see well off, I'm going to go." Alaric said. "I have work to catch up on."

"More like you're shying from physical labor while you throw your niece into it." I said.

Alaric just grinned silently then kissed the top of my head before leaving me with the girls. I turned back to them once he disappeared into the crowd.

"So where can I help?" I asked. "I've never been to a school carnival before, so I'm a bit out of my element."

I've helped put together parties at camp, and I've been to parties. However, I feel like school carnival is completely different than anything I've ever put together.

"You've never been to a school carnival before?" Elena asked being shocked.

I shook my head as a bit my lip slightly. My school record has never been that great. My grades were decent considering I couldn't read the work material very well. But even I got into fights or caused some kind of trouble that had me kicked out of school after school. Not to mention Alaric was always so protective. He didn't like taking me out to school events if they were at night.

"I guess I never had the opportunities to go." I said. "Ric was always protective of me as a child, and didn't take me out past five if he could help it. And then my high school years were mostly done online."

I hadn't really wanted to return to high school anyway. Once you go through the things my friend and I had, things like getting an the entire high school experience didn't seem all that important. Seemed so insignificant. Especially since we learned more outside of school than in. Chiron always did think educating us was important.

"Well, we're going to have to change that." Bonnie said. "After we work hard to get this things up and running, we are going to make sure you have fun tonight."

"Yeah, we are." Elena said nodding. "Now let's get started."

I followed the girls into the mess that was carnival preparations as I bit my lip. I better not really break a nail doing all this.

* * *

I hummed to myself as I worked on getting some prizes hung up at one of the game booths. It had something to do with shooting down moving targets, which I'm sure Corissa would make short work of if she were here. All these games weren't that much exciting. I didn't see how humans would find them interesting. But I guess I'll find out tonight. I hung up another oversized teddy bear wondering what one would do with such a thing.

"Pointless." I murmured under my breath.

I started down the ladder to grab another stuffed animal since my help has left me. Apparently there was some kind of emergency at one of the food vendors that Elena had to see to then Bonnie had to help some poor kid that broke a lot of the fishbowls some poor goldfish had been calling home. I grabbed a large stuffed dog this time as I continued to hum. I went to go up the ladder, but was hinder by the bag that the animals came in as it hooked around my ankle. I tilted backwards about to fall off the platform I was on to hit the ground. And what I was more worried about was looking like a fool rather than my butt connecting to the earth.

"Whoa!" A voice called out before two arms managed to catch me.

I felt my entire body freeze up as my instincts told me I was in danger despite being saved by the fall. I jerked my head up seeing a pair of very green eyes looking down at me. They belonged to a handsome young looking man, but his youthful looks could be deceiving. Alaric did tell me there were vampires in this town, and since my instincts told me something was wrong, I'd bet this guy wasn't human. Most likely one of the vampires.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he set me on my two feet.

My body relaxed slightly when his kind demeanor stood out to me. He wasn't a threat. Not at the moment at least.

"Um, yes, thank-you." I said. "That's more embarrassing than anything. I should have better balance."

He chuckled with a grin on his face as he folded his arms across his chest.

"That's good." He said. "I don't think I've seen you around school before. Are you new?"

"Well, sort of." I said. "New to the town, but not the school. My uncle just roped me into helping. He's a history teacher here. Alaric Saltzman."

Recognition appeared in the guy's eyes as he nodded his head slightly.

"You're Kalista." He said. "Ric said you'd be around. Also told me to watch out for you."

I sighed though wasn't surprised that Alaric asked people to look out for me. I'm sure he asked Elena and Bonnie too. But I'm a bit surprised he asked a vampire. I really need to know what my uncle has been up to these last few months without me.

"I'm Stefan." The guy continued. "Stefan Salvatore."

I tilted my head because the name Salvatore was familiar to me. I knew a Salvatore actually.

"Salvatore?" I asked. "Any relation to Aleksander Salvatore?"

Stefan tilted his head curiously meaning he obviously knew who I was speaking about.

"You know Alek?" Stefan asked me.

"Yes, we went to summer camp together for a while." I said.

Slightly an understatement since Alek and I both started going to Camp Half-Blood at the same time and we became all-year-rounders together too. He was another one of Gleeson's half-bloods.

"His father Zach mentioned something about a camp." Stefan said. "Alek is my cousin. He came home a few months go."

I smiled at the prospect of actually being around someone familiar. Alek was my friend. He and Clarisse were some of my closest friends outside of my siblings. At Camp Half-Blood those you came to camp with, or those brought in by the same satyr sometimes form a bond. It's almost like having another family. Even if he, Clarisse and I were all from different cabins.

"Even after all the time we spent together, I never once asked him the name of his hometown." I said chuckling. "Of course, I never told him mine either. I never thought I'd see him again. Or at least not so soon after leaving."

"I'm a bit surprised to be meeting one of his friends." Stefan said. "He doesn't talk much about his time away from home."

I wasn't surprised to hear that. It's kind of hard to tell your family and friends about the kind of life we lived at Camp Half-Blood.

"For good reason." A familiar voice said from behind me.

I whirled around seeing Alek standing there in the flesh. His familiar green eyes met mine, but no smile came to his face.

" _Little_ Kali Saltzman." Alek said. "I see you haven't grown any since I last saw you."

"Alek Salvatore." I greeted in return. "I see your jokes haven't gotten any funnier either since we parted ways."

It was silent before us for a moment before a grin creped onto his face. He chuckled while holding open his arms. I let out a small laugh while practically jumping into his arms. He held me tightly with his chin resting on top of my head.

"When you're uncle said you were finally joining us, I wasn't sure how to react." He said as I pulled back. "But I sure have missed my partner in crime."

"You mean the person you bring unwillingly into your trouble since you don't like getting in trouble alone?" I questioned.

"Same difference." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I resisted the urge to snort since it'd be unladylike as he gave a cocky smirk as if he knew what action I was resisting. I then shook my head.

"It's good to see you, Alek." I said. "I could really use a familiar face to help me put my life back together."

Alek's expression turned serious as he looked down into my eyes, which were probably reflecting my troubles.

"Let's talk about it as I walk you to where sweet Elena and dear Bonnie are waiting." Alek said as he put his arms over my shoulders. "They said something about going home to get ready together to have a fabulous time at your first ever school carnival."

He turned to give Stefan a somewhat stiff smile, which had me curious at the tension that seemed to be between the two.

"Stefan." He said nodding. "Shouldn't you be checking in on Damon? You never know what he might do alone."

Stefan's jaw tensed though I could see guilt in his eyes as he nodded his head.

"I was heading that way now." Stefan said.

Alek didn't reply as he guided me along. I turned to Stefan to call a goodbye, and he lost some of the tension in his expression as he gave me a parting smile. I looked to Alek once we were away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"One drama at a time, Kal-pal." Alek said. "Let's start with yours. I'm going to assume it has something to do with that vampire you were dating in Chicago. Wasn't his name Nik or something?"

I frowned at the mention of Nik though I guess talking it out with someone I knew who wouldn't judge me would help-hopefully.

"It's a very long story." I warned him.

"We have time." Alek said. "Well, maybe not before I hand you over to the girls, but once you realize how pointless these school get-togethers are, we can fill in the boredom with conversation. That's how you multitask, little Kali."

"I'm starting _not_ to miss you." I said. "I forgot how annoying you are."

Alek chuckled giving me a friendly squeeze as my smile returned to my face. Mystic Falls is seeming better already.

* * *

After night fell, I walked around the carnival with Bonnie and Elena. They were both trying to show me the fun of a school carnival while also keeping an eye on things since they were in charge of this thing. Sure I helped, but I didn't feel like channeling my organization skills this time around. Mostly since I didn't understand the point in all this. Alek was running around here somewhere as well, but he said he'd meet up with us later after he ate carnival food that was sure to ruin him.

"I can't believe you know Alek." Elena said. "We didn't even know he had any friends. Not trying to sound mean or anything. Alek's just always been so _mysterious_."

"Tell me about it." Bonnie said. "All through our childhood he mostly kept to himself. And when he started going away for the summer the more mysterious and drawn in he got."

Elena nodded in agreement as I continued to walk in between them as the carnival happened around us.

"The only time you could get him to talk or interact was in a game." Bonnie said. "And then he started picking up sports as we got older. One of the best football, basketball, baseball, and soccer player we've got. But once practice and the games are over he doesn't even interact much with this teammates."

I chuckled while not surprised that Alek was playing that many sports at once. He is a child of Nike after all. He can't resist his urge to play sports and come out the victor. Though when he does lose, he pouts like a child. Something Kaira Cortez likes to tease him about. Especially since she's the only one who has never lost to him even once.

"His teammates love him though." Elena said. "Our boys' soccer, basketball ,and baseball teams haven't lost a game since he started here. Football hasn't been so lucky since he quit this year after he and Tyler got into a fist fight on the football field."

Alek does have a temper-Well, sort of since it takes quiet a bit to upset him. You shouldn't make him angry. Sometimes I think his temper is worse than Clarisse's or her brothers'. Their older sister Filomena could control herself better when it came to her emotions. I'm sure that's why she made such a great leader. Alek didn't have that control though. Once you upset him, it's hard to get back on his good side. He said it was almost like a family trait.

"It must have been one heck of a fight to get him to quit." I said.

"I think Mr. Tanner was ready to kick him off the team anyway." Elena explained. "He really did a number on Tyler after all. He's been going through a lot though lately. His dad passed away not long after he came home."

I frowned when hearing that. Alek had told me in a Iris Message that returning home didn't seem like such a good thing as he thought it would. He told me about his father's death, but hadn't told me the cause for it. I hadn't pried either. It wouldn't have been right to.

"I remember him messaging me about that." I said. "I offered to come and see him, but he told me it was best I stay away. Something about his hometown not being safe."

I noticed how Elena and Bonnie froze when I said that, which had me looking back at them curiously. I noticed their exchanged glance that held worry and how they seemed on edge. I obviously said something wrong. And they are obviously in the know about the supernatural problem Alaric told me about. This town keeps getting more and more interesting. Before any of the three of us could talk, the subject of our conversation walked up.

"Elena, there is a small malfunction with one of the karaoke speakers and something about one of the booths needing more Homer Simpson dolls and something else." Alek said as he joined us with a large pretzel in one hand. "Whatever it is, it has the girls freaking out."

He then took a bite out of his pretzel as Bonnie and Elena came out of their stupor.

"Oh, thanks, Alek." Elena said. "I guess I kind of did get sidetracked. If Caroline was here, she'd kill me."

"Well, she isn't here, so no worries." Alek said then put his arm around my shoulders. "While Elena and Bonnie are busy let's go play some carnival games. Let's see if you can beat me in anything."

"You know I can't." I said as he lead me away.

"You could try at least." He retorted.

We left the girls behind though I glanced back to give them a wave. Bonnie waved back though Elena still seemed troubled.

"So what's up with this town?" I asked once we were out of earshot.

"It's a long story." Alek said.

I gave him a look that said he better spill in which he sighed in return. He should know I wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine." He said. "Let's start with the fact that Stefan and his brother Damon aren't my cousins, which I'm sure you could already guess. They're my uncles. My many great uncles turned vampire over a 160 years ago. They came back to town and Damon in all his douchebag glory killed my dad after Stefan thought it was okay to lock Damon up and try to starve him in our basement. Obviously, his plan didn't work. Now, I'm living with both of them under my roof."

I looked at him with wide eyes while wondering how he could even be near these two if one of them killed his father.

"Yeah, welcome to Mystic Falls." Alek said.


	3. I Finally Meet Caroline

Queenie: Hello, my darlings! Here's a new update. I am kind of surprised I managed to get this one ready since my younger brother has started school back, so we're sharing his computer until I get a new one. And of course, he needs it more than I do since he's trying to get himself a higher education. So he comes first when it comes to computer usage. Meaning, I wouldn't expect another one of these so soon. I'm sorry. But, I hope you like the chapter. Sorry for all the typos. Didn't have all too much time to proofread, and little bro's computer doesn't come with spellcheck, so probably more typos than usual. I'll try to go back later to fix them.

Oh, and just wanted to remind you of the poll set up to help determine who will get with Alek and who will be dating my other OC Missa "Missy" Blair. I realize I kind of asked you to vote for who she should be paired with before you really even know her. Though she will be introduced in a few more chapters, I want to tell you a bit about her that way you know her a bit. Maybe it'll help you vote if your interested.

Name: Missa Blair (legal name; not her birth name. So what could her true name be? And is she connected to any of our favorite characters of TVD/TO?)

Age: 17 (turning 18 soon)

Family: Hecate-mother, Rhea Hallows (OC; was Rhea Singer, but I'll be changing my Supernatural/PJO story again. Sorry. I just can't get it right)/Alabaster C. Torrington (canon character)/Myron Blackstone (OC) and Lou Ellen Blackstone (canon character)-half siblings (she has a few more OC siblings) unknown mortal father (well, I know how he is XD)

Description: Missa is about middle child range out of all her siblings, and has a pretty bad superior complex when it comes to witches. She hates them and thinks them completely inferior. This means her and Bonnie are not going to be friends any time soon if ever. She chose the side of the Titans in the war to try and gain her mother's attention and love. However, once the war ended and the Titans lost, she was forgiven and welcomed back to Camp Half-Blood after the war. She comes off as a bitch most of the time with a very dry and sarcastic personality. She keeps most people at arm's length though is shown to be kind and loving to her siblings and only her closest of friends. She hides this sign often because to her it's something people can exploit. And her love for her family has been exploited before when Luke and Alabaster had convinced her joining Kronos was the right choice for her family and for her mother especially. She refuses to let this happen again, and has really drawn in on herself after the war. Though she never was a touchy-feely-sharing type person to begin with. In fact, it seems as if she avoids her emotions as often as possible and avoids situations that she would call sappy or sickeningly emotional. She even sometimes mocks when others get emotional, or chides people for letting emotions get in the way of important decisions. It's almost as if she's trying to keep people from making similar mistakes as she has once done due to emotions and family ties. Though deep down she is a good person who is trying to make up for past mistakes and has a slightly self-loathing air about her that you kind of have to squint to see.

And the pairings I have set up for her are these:

Missa/Kol (in the lead of the poll at the moment)

Missa/Elijah (second place with the rest of the pairings tying for last with 0 votes)

Missa/Matt

Missa/Enzo

Missa/Tyler

Missa/Kai

(I did have Missa/Damon and Missa/Stefan, but I'll be taking those down since I think I already have Damon and Stefan covered in the "pairing department". Which I will explain on later)

I will also be taking Aleksander off the poll since Alek/Caroline is in the lead right now, and I think they'd be perfect for each other. It's going to be a complicated road, but I hope you all like it. Also, I will be adding in a few OCs though some won't show up until the move into the Originals when Kalista moves to New Orleans with Klaus and the others. But one who will show up in TVD is Camilla Zhang. The older twin sister of Frank Zhang who will be paired with Stefan later on since I kind of stole Caroline from him (I am a big Stefan/Caroline shipper by the way. Won't even try to deny it).

Anyway, I've wasted enough of your time. Please, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to leave a review. And please, don't forget to vote. Thank-you, dearies!

* * *

I let out a sigh as Alek accepted another prize from one of the booths. It was one of those large stuffed animals I had put up this morning. It was this large beaver with these big buck teeth and beady little eyes. And I feel as if it's giving me lewd expressions, which had me frowning at it.

"And what are you going to do with that?" I asked. "What are you going to do with all these things?"

I looked to the large bag filled with smaller prizes he has won since we departed from Elena and Bonnie.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Alek said. "Maybe donate them to children. Or give them to Caroline as a get well soon present. As long as they're off my hands, I don't care."

I rolled my eyes at him as he tucked the beaver under his arm. We then continued walking as he put the bag over his left shoulder. I have yet to win one game in which Alek is enjoying teasing me about.

"I don't see how this is fun." I said. "All that's happening is people playing games and eating junk food."

"It's supposed to be fun, Kali." Alek said as we walked. "A mundane way for friends to enjoy their time together while eating food not good for their body. It might not have an actual point, but it's a good distraction from life, which usually sucks for people like us."

I sighed knowing that was true, and from what Alek has told me about this town it wasn't a place for people like us to relax and grow old. I don't know what would bring Alaric to a place like this. But I'd certainly be asking him once I see him after all this. But it's not like I chose a good place to be after leaving camp. Alek even made sure to point that out when I told him all about Nik. It looks like neither one of us have had it easy since parting.

"Try to give it a shot." Alek said as he steered us inside the school. "Maybe you'll actually have some fun, Daughter of Aphrodite. You do remember what that is, right?"

I frowned coming to a stop about to retort that I did know how to fun. However, the words died on my lips as I tried to remember the last time I had fun.

-FLASHBACK-

 _I giggled running ahead of Nik as we headed for the Chicago Music Festival happening not fair from our apartment. I have been dying to go to this festival since my boss told me about it at work, and nothing was going to stop me. Not even Nik who had been incredibly grumpy when I woke him up this morning to get dressed._

 _"Love, slow down." Nik called after me as we took a shortcut down an alleyway. "The festival will still be there even if we take our time."_

 _I came to stop while sighing at my boyfriend of a few months. I placed my hands on my hips cocking them to side, which had his brow raising and a smirk playing on his face._

 _"I have been planning our day together at this festival for weeks, Nik." I said. "And we're already behind schedule. If we want to end the night with a kiss as the fireworks go off, we'll have to cut out a few things. You keep lagging, however, and there will be no kissing as the fireworks color the sky in this completely romantic setting I have painted out in my mind."_

 _It was silent for a moment as Nik seemed to contemplate my words, which had me frowning since I knew he was teasing me with his thoughtful silence. He then chuckled before zipping in front of me to catch me in his arms._

 _"I do enjoy your kisses, little dove." Nik said. "But what I don't understand is why I have to wait for tonight when I can kiss you all I want now."_

 _He purred the last word before leaning down to place his lips upon mine. However, I placed my finger on his chin to push him back. He gave me an irritable look as I smiled at him coyly._

 _"Because half the fun, Nik, is making you wait." I said chuckling. "Besides, today is supposed to be us having a mundane day doing mundane fun. Humor me, won't you, handsome?"_

 _Nik let out a sigh though couldn't hide his grin as he looked down into my face._

 _"I suppose for you, Love, I can endure." Nik said then swooped me up in his arms._

 _I let out a surprised laugh while wrapping my arms around his neck as he finally managed capture my lips with his own._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I guess I kind of forgot." I said honestly as I came out of my thoughts. "I just became so consumed with trying to settle in and find some kind of normalcy that I never thought to enjoy the simple things. The things we rarely get to enjoy."

Alek looked down at me in concern as he opened a classroom door to throw his prizes into. He shut the door behind him then put his arm around my shoulder.

"Remind me to kick this Nik guy in the teeth if we ever meet." Alek said as he lead me down the hall. "Until then, I'm going to remind you how to relax and have a bit of fun."

Before I could ask him what we were going to do next, someone came into our path stopping us in our tracks. This man had dark hair with sharp blue eyes, and his curled up smirk had me feeling uneasy. Alek stiffened next to me, which had me guessing who this was.

"Damon." Alek said through slightly gritted teeth.

"Nephew." Damon said smirking before his eyes danced to me. "And who's this? Does the All-Star have a girlfriend he failed to tell his guardian about?"

I frowned at Damon openly, which seemed to make his smirk grow slightly. I could tell I wasn't going to get along with him any time soon.

"Old friend." Alek said as he stepped in front of me. "You lay a finger on her, and Stefan won't be able to stop me from killing you this time."

Damon didn't seem too worried as a chuckle left his lips. At first I thought there might be a fight, but Damon turned slightly away from us to look at a crowd of people gathered around an event setup by what looked like the school's wrestling club. In the middle of the crowd, was a dark haired boy arm wrestling contenders, and he was beating him every time.

"Actually, I know you don't like me very much, Alek, but there's something I need you to do for me." Damon said. "It concerns your buddy Tyler Lockwood."

That name rang a bell before I remembered that Tyler was the kid Alek had supposedly gotten into a fight with. Was he the dark-haired boy?

"Listen, I don't like Tyler, but I'm not about to get involved in whatever plan you have for him." Alek said.

"Now, Alek, you're making me sound rather dioboical in front of your pretty lady friend." Damon said.

I stepped around Alek to look at Damon straightforward as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"The pretty lady is named Kalista Saltzman." I said. "And there is no reason for you to put on a show in front of me. I'm aware of your _background_ , Damon."

Damon looked intrigued by my words as his head tilted to the side. Alek frowned, however, clearly not pleased that I put myself out here in front of a predator. Though considering all the creatures we've faced, vampires aren't all that scary.

"Saltzman, huh?" Damon said. "So you're Ric's little niece-daughter-thing. Nice to know. Are you a little Van Helsing too?"

"I don't fight if that's what you're asking." I said honestly. "I could break a nail, ruin my makeup, stain my clothes bloody. And trying to get blood out of one's one of a kind designers is not an easy task. Not to mention fighting leads to sweating, which is _so_ not cute."

I could just feel Alek rolling his eyes behind me as I looked down to my prefectly manicured nails. I had managed to go through the entire day without ruining them. I plan to keep it that way. Though they weren't the real reason I gave up fighting.

"Mhm, got it." Damon said as he pointed towards me. "Pretty mean girl just like Caroline. Which is just perfect for a guy like Alek."

"We're not dating." Alek pointed out. "Now, if you'd excuse us."

Alek went to walk around Damon with me following right behind him. I glanced up at Damon as we placed, and he winked down at me. I scoffed with a roll of my eyes as I caught up to Alek's side. We were almost to the doors when Damon called out again.

"Well, I guess the All-Star is afraid of losing a little armwrestling match to Lockwood of all people." Damon said over his shoulder.

Alek came to a complete stop with his back taunt. I sighed knowing what was about to happen. You don't tell a child of Nike they were afraid to lose. You don't even dangle that in front of their faces. Alek turned around to glare at Damon as said vampire turned around as well with a smirk on his face.

"So how about it, All-Star?" Damon said. "You going to let someone like Lockwood call himself the champ? I thought you were better than that, but maybe I'm wrong?"

Alek was already taking off his jacket to hand over to me as I bit my lip. This wasn't going to end well for Tyler. I haven't met him yet, but I feel bad for him. Alek walked past Damon hitting shoulders to him to head over to where the teenagers were watching the armwrestling match.

"That's more like it." Damon said as I came to stand next to him.

"You've unleashed the monster." I sighed. "He's not going to stop now until there's no one left to defeat him. I just hope he doesn't try to take over the carnival and declare himself dictator like that time at camp."

Damon looked at me in confusion as I remember that time at camp where Alek completely took over and declared his rule while the older campers were away. It took all of the Ares Cabin to take him down, and we couldn't let him loose until Kaira was back. She was kind our way of keeping Alek in check. A way to distract him since her luck usually pulled her ahead of him or kept them in a constant battle of ties. With her around to keep him busy the rest of camp was safe. He's mellowed out over the years, but Damon probably just hit the nuclear button in Alek's head.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Little Saltzman." Damon said. "Everything is under control."

"What's under control?" A voice asked from behind us.

We both turned seeing Stefan standing there with a frown on his face as he looked to Damon.

"I've just put our little nephew in the armwrestling contest, Stef." Damon said. "Time to see what's really going on with the Lockwoods. Let's go cheer him on, shall we?"

He ushered me forward with him with a bit of force behind his touch, which had me frowning up at him. Stefan was quick behind us while putting himself between Damon and I once we made it to the crowd.

"You're obsessing over this too much." Stefan said. "And why did you envolve Alek?"

"Because I needed to give Tyler Lockwood a challenge." Damon said as Tyler pinned another guy's hand down. "As you can see, he's strong."

I blinked not really understanding what was going on. Did they think Tyler was some kind of supernatural or mythogical creature? My senses weren't alarming me of anything, so I'd say he's human.

"He's a triple letter varsity athelete." Stefan pointed out. "Of course, he's got strength."

"Yeah, well, let's see how he fairs against our dear human nephew who is a quadrupel letter varisty athelete." Damon said as Alek stepped forward.

"He's going to win." I said getting both vampires to look at me. "Alek never loses."

Neither of them asked me to enlighten them on what I meant as Tyler and Alek got ready to armwrestle. Once the bell dinged, they tried to pin the other. I could see the shocked look on Tyler's face as Alek didn't even budge an inch. Children of Nike were as strong as the children of Ares and faster than the children of Hermes.

There was no way a human of all people could best them in anything. Alek let Tyler try for a few more seconds before finally pinning Tyler faster than anyone could blink. Cheers erupted around the room as Tyler stepped back looking at Alek as if he was some kind of super human, which he kind of is.

"Looks, like you were right, Little Saltzman." Damon said. "But how will he fair against the mystery uncle?"

As he was asking this, a man who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties stepped up as Tyler unhappily gave away his title of champ to Alek.

"I bet I can take you." 'Mystery Uncle' said to Alek.

"That's what they all say." Alek said. "But I can quite gaurente you that I'm unbeatable."

"I guess we'll see about that." Mystery Uncle said.

"Win for Alek." I said under my breath.

The bell then rang with of them putting their strength into pinning the other. At first I thought Alek was giving this guy a chance like he had done Tyler, but when I saw Alek's brows furrow, I looked on in concern. When Alek's arm started being moved back inch by inch, my eyes widened. A human was besting him in strength. No, that was't possible.

Alek's jaw set firmly as he jerked against the hand trying to pin him. Mystery Uncle's eyes widened partially as he was now on the end of about to lose. It was a tense few more seconds before Alek gave one last pull to pin Mystery Uncle's hand down. His classmates cheered for him as he stepped back.

"Looks, like you were worried for nothing, Damon." Stefan said. "Alek won."

Damon frowned seeming disappointed as I bit my lip. Looks like vampires weren't the only ones in Mystic Falls with super strength like us. Just something else to look out for. As Alek gave an excuse to go away from the table, Tyler stepped back up to try and reclaim his position as champion. Alek then made his way over to us.

"Way to go, All-Star." Damon said. "Looks like there was nothing to Mystery Uncle in the end. Just an oridinary human."

Alek didn't reply at first as he took his jacket from me while giving me a look that said we might have trouble. Great, my first night out, and there could possibly be monsters to fight.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Alek said to Damon. "Guy nearly ripped my arm off. I think he just let up before he could."

That last part was a lie. I could tell by the strain on Alek's face from earlier that that guy hadn't let up in the slightest. But his words seemed to intrigue Damon who grinned.

"Now that I proved to you that I'm the best around here, I'm going on about my night." Alek said. "Let's go, Kali. I'm sure you'll find some of the rides fun. Maybe do some bumper cars, or maybe a ride on the farris wheel."

We left the school building, but I glanced back at the vampiric Salvatore brothers as they watched us leave. Once we were outside, I turned to Alek.

"So they don't know about you." I said.

"No, they don't, which means they don't know about you." Alek said. "Something that's best for both of us. And trust me when I say we don't need to get involved with whatever Damon has planned for Mason Lockwood."

Mason must be the mystery uncle that Damon was going on about. It was rather shocking to see he almost bested Alek in strength.

"He's not a vampire." Alek said. "Definitely something else."

"This town just gets more and more interesting." I said sarcastically. "What's next? Cyclops on parade?"

* * *

Another hour passed into the carnival with no incidents. I was even starting to have fun. Alek showed me the bumper cars and farris wheel, which had been my favorite. Espeically when it had stopped up at the stop, so we could look up at the stars. But even all this couldn't be a complete distraction from our lives. Something always goes wrong. Like the fact, Damon had practically kidnapped Alek for a group discuassion with him, Stefan, and Elena. That left me out here alone,and it's been about half and hour since he was kidnapped. Maybe it was just time for me to head on home. It was getting late, and I'm surprised Alaric hasn't called me to tell me to go home.

I took out my cellphone that had the Greek alphabet on the keys. Easy for half-blood use. Things have gotten so much easier with Chiron letting us take a step into the future. The children of Hecate, Athena, and Hepthetsus have all been working hard on making new technology that's half-blood friendly, but with a dash of magic to keep the mortals from seeing through to what they really are. Our phones even have a mist app that allows us to fill the air with mist to make a Iris Message when service sucks. My last phone hadn't had these kinds of things, but a lot can change in over a year's time.

I quickly typed a message to Alek letting him know I'd be leaving. Alaric's apartments weren't too far from the school, so I was going to walk it. No point in calling Alaric and bothering him for a ride. Once the message was sent, I placed my phone back in my pocket. I was about to head for the parking lot when I heard someone calling my name. I turned my head seeing Alek heading my way.

"Hey, Alek, I just messaged you." I said. "I think I'm-!"

I was cut off when Alek quickly grabbed my arm to usher me away from the crowd.

"Not a good time to leave right now, Kalista." Alek said. "Things just became complicated, and I need your help to find Caroline before Damon stakes her."

My eyes widened wondering how things could escalate so quickly. Were things really this crazy in Mystic Falls? Or did I just decide to move here at a bad time?

"It's a long story, but apparently Elena's evil vampire doppelganger decided to kill Caroline in the hospital." Alek said. "She had Damon's blood in her, and now she's running around out of her mind with thirst. She could kill someone at a drop of a hat. Damon thinks killing her is the only option, but I'll be damned if I let him hurt her again."

"Again?" I asked.

Alek frowned at my question with guilt in his eyes as if he's done something terrible.

"Caroline and I ever got along well." Alek said. "In fact, I'd say we almost hated each other since we were kids. I always thought she was bossy and annoying, and back then the only person to boss me around was me. Not to mention it was against my nature to let someone rule over me, and Caroline was the queen around her. All the kids did as she said without question, I didn't, so she disliked me just as much as I did her. But still, she didn't deserve what Damon's done to her."

His jaw clenched slightly as if he didn't want to continue speaking, but I could also tell he needed to get this off his chest. Alek wasn't the much for sharing unless he trusted you completely. He's probably been holding this in for a while.

"He used her like a bloodbag. He abused her, he frightened her, and he did it all for his own amusement and pleasure." Alek said. "She was just a toy to him. I wanted to stop it immediately, but Stefan stopped me every time. Told me we'd only make it worse for her if we tried to help. Though I did get in one fight with Damon. It was a pretty big one too. Destroyed half of the parlor after I pulled him off Caroline. I just couldn't ignore her crying and begging for help."

I nodded in understanding because any person with a good conscious like Alek couldn't ignore someone scared and in need. It would be like going against his DNA.

"Stefan had to stop the fight, and he compelled Caroline to forget." Alek said. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Damon was besting me. I wasn't fighting at my best since I'm trying to keep up the whole human thing, but I almost dropped the act. If it meant getting rid of Damon from Caroline's life, I was ready to expose myself. But Damon finally let her go not long after. But ever since, I haven't been able to shake the guilt from leaving her to Damon for so long. I've tried to make it up to her even if she doesn't know why I'm being so nice her to all of a sudden. But I haven't yet to attone for what I've done-or rather what I didn't do. I can't let Damon kill her. She's been through enough."

"Then we'll help her." I said as I took Alek's hand to give a squeeze. "No matter what. We'll save her."

Alek nodded while squeezing my hand in return. We then headed off looking for Caroline. I wasn't sure what she looked like, but if she does start feeding amongst all these people, someone would notice as bodies start showing up. I hope we don't have to find her through the screams of the people though. We were passing through the outskirts of the carnival when I could have sworn I heard crying.

"Alek, do you hear that?" I asked as I came to a stop.

Alek came to a stop as well as both of us listened closely. Super hearing we didn't have, but even so I could hear faint sounds of someone crying. Alek must have heard as well since he stood up straighter.

"Caroline." Alek said heading in the direction the noise was coming.

I had to jog after him to keep up with his long strides as we headed farther away from the carnival. We we got closer to the school the sound became louder. We rounded a corner while seeing a figure hunched over on a platform crying with a body not laying too far away. Looks like we found her vampire. Alek looked down at me while motioning me to follow slowly. I nodded then followed after him. I stopped a few feet away though since I was a stranger to her as Alek came to her side.

"Caroline," He said while placing a hand on her need.

She sniffled not seeming too surprised or upset Alek found her. I could see her expression as she turned her head to look down at him, but I could just picture her scared, broken expression.

"I killed him." Caroline said. "He's dead. I don't understand what's wrong with me."

"Care, I'm sorry this happened." Alek said. "But it's going to be okay. I'm going to make it okay."

Alek then held out his hands to her, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, so he could grab her waist. He helped her down then looked at me. He motioned me over while keeping his arms around Caroline who was practically collasped into him.

"Caroline, this is my friend Kalista." Alek said as I walked towards them. "I trust her with my life, and she's going to get you cleaned up while I take care of him, alright?"

Caroline seemed weary of me, but I gave her a kind smile. I saw her expression relax slightly as she nodded her head. Most people can't help, but feel drawn to me or my siblings. Not just romantically. We all just give off warmth and love that people don't seem able to resist. Well, my younger sister Drew seems to be lacking in the warmth department, but there are always special cases to every family.

"Okay," Caroline said weakly.

Alek passed her off to me, and she curled into me like a frightened child, which had my heart breaking for her. How anyone could hurt someone to this point was beyond me. I was about to lead her towards the door into the school when we were interrupted.

"And what do you think you're doing, Alek?"

I turned my head to see Damon there holding a pointed tent stake as he was watching us with his head tilted to the side

"Getting Caroline out of here." Alek said while reaching towards his back pocket where I could see a flash of golden bronze.

It's his celestial bronze key chain. It had one small charm on it in the shape of sword. Looks like he really was ready to blow his secret for Caroline. That's some dedication. I had a theory, but now wasn't the time to check in to see if my theory was right.

"That's not the plan, All-Star." Damon said. "You know what has to happen. Killing her is the only way to go."

Caroline whimpered curling into my tighter as I tightened my own hold on her. I might not know her like Alek. We haven't even been probably introduced yet, but I will not let Damon harm her. I refuse to let another innocent be killed in front of me.

"That's what you think because you're too small minded to think bigger." Alek said. "Now, Kalista is going to get Caroline out of here, and you're going to stay put."

Damon smirked while stepping up, which had Alek pulling his keychain completely out of his pocket though he kept it behind his back.

"You don't want to do this, Alek." Damon said. "Didn't daddy Zach's death teach you to stay out of my way?"

Alek's back tensed at the mention of his father as I glared at Damon. How could he throw Zach's death in Alek's face like that? Damon was supposed to be his family yet he seems not to care about his living relatives at all.

"Kalista, go on." Alek said to me. "Damon won't be following."

"Alright." I said. "Come on, Caroline."

I started leading her inside again when I sensed danger coming behind me. I didn't turn though since I knew I could trust Alek. Though before Alek could even cut in, Stefan did as he and Elena appeared. He rushed past me, which had me turning to watch as he shoved Damon away while hitting the stake from his hand.

"Stefan." Damon groaned in aggravation.

Elena hurried over to Caroline and I as Stefan and Alek both stood between Damon and us. However, as Elena came to check on Caroline the blonde vampire reacted harshly while pushing Elena away.

"Get away from me!" Caroline snapped. "You killed me!"

Caroline moved closer to me, and I reached out to place my hand on her arm. She flinched slightly, but didn't pull away. Elena looked between us seeming confused, which I didn't blame her for. Elena then shook her head.

"No, no, no, Caroline." Elena said. "That wasn't me. You know that. That was Katherine."

"Then why did she look like you?!" Caroline demanded. "And why? Why did she do this to me?"

She let out a sob as she wrapped her arms around herself. I tried to shush and sooth her as I put my arms around her.

"It's going to be okay." I said to her softly. "Let's get you inside."

Stefan stepped back towards us as I said that while keeping himself firmly between Damon and us.

"Let me help you." Stefan said. "Alek, are you good here?"

"Yeah," Alek said while putting away his keychain. "Go on."

Damon looked annoyed at all of us as Stefan started backing us back towards the doors.

"She will die." Damon called after us. "It's only a matter of time."

"Maybe so." Stefan agreed. "But it's not going to be tonight."

He then turned completely around to take us inside, but it didn't seem as if Damon was done with us. A second later he was coming for Caroline, but before he could get to us, Alek was between us and him with the stake partially in his chest.

"Alek!" I called in worry as he grunted in pain.

Damon froze looking down in Alek's face as he stayed firmly in place. Without budging.

"To get to her, you'll have to kill me first, Damon." Alek said as blood stained his shirt. "I won't let you hurt her again. I won't."

It was tensely quite for a moment before Damon jerked the stake from Alek's chest. I wanted to hurry to him, but remained with Caroline knowing that's what he wanted. Alek rubbed his chest as Damon pointed at him.

"Whatever happens is on you, nephew." Damon said. "Remember that."

Alek didn't say anything as he turned around holding his hand over his shallow wound.

"Go on." He said to us.

I nodded going to get Caroline inside, but we were stopped when Bonnie appeared. Bonnie looked shocked at all of us before seeming to see the blood on Caroline's face.

"Caroline?" She murmured looking distraught.

I looked at Stefan because we couldn't stay out here any longer. We didn't have time for this.

"No, no, you can't be." Bonnie said walking forward, but Alek intervenes.

"You already know the answer, Bonnie." Alek said. "No reason to drag this out. Just let them go."

Bonnie stumbled back as if she had been slapped, but we pushed past her into the school. This was one crazy night, and I feel like I've already shoved myself into the heart of this town's problems. Alaric is going to flip.


	4. I Go to Duke

Queenie: Hello, dears, it's me once more! I have another chapter for you, and one that is halfway complete. Hopefully will be up before the weekend is over. And Missa will finally be joining the party in the next two chapters. Speaking of Missa, the poll is still up with the results being:

Missa/Kol in the lead with 9 votes.

Missa/Elijah in second place with 2 votes.

Finally, Missa/Kai and Missa/Enzo tied for third with 1 vote a piece.

There is also an unofficial vote for Missa/Tyler.

The poll will stay open for a bit longer, and hopefully reading about Missa is action will help you decide your vote.

Also there will be new characters added in as the story goes on. Some of them you will have to wait and meet in the Originals. But I do believe I will be adding in the OC Camilla Zhang into TVD soon. I hope you all enjoy her as much I as I did creating her. Now, even of my rambling, please, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

NO POV:

Klaus sat alone in his penthouse loft in Chicago as he sketched across the paper of the sketchbook in his lap. His hand moved expertly across the page as the the shape on the page was taking form. The form of a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair and eyes as blue as the clear blue sea. He was sketching her constantly lately or painting her. But he'd much rather have this woman in front of him in person.

He missed her voice, her touch, her beautiful presence. This woman...he wasn't sure what she's truly done to him, but he does know one thing. He would not let her stay out of his sights forever. Klaus finally set down his charcoal pencil as he looked down at the image of his lovely girl. His little dove.

"I might not know how far you've flown, Little Dove, but I will find you." Klaus said with a small grin. "I won't be giving you up so easily."

There was then a knock on his door that had him setting the sketchbook to the side. He called his visitor in with one of his witches-Maddox- coming into the room.

"We have her location." Maddox said.

This had Klaus sitting up straighter since he's been waiting for news like this for what seems like an eternity.

"She's in a small town known as Mystic Falls in Virginia." Maddox said. "Do you want me to send someone to pick her up?"

Klaus tilted his head slightly at the sound of town since it was a place he once knew very well. Back when it had no name. To think his little dove was living in his old home.

"No, that won't be necessary, Maddox." Klaus said as he stood. "I might lose a few good men if I send them after her. My girl is a bit dangerous."

He chuckled as he said this as he moved to pour himself a drink from his wide collection of bourbon.

"And if I sent someone after her, and she realized why they were there, she would flee again." Klaus said. "I think I will leave her be for now. Let her enjoy her time with her family."

"Family?" Maddox asked.

Klaus nodded his head then took one large gulp of the bourbon he had poured.

"The only reason for her to be there would be to with her family." Klaus said. "As I recall she was born and raised in the state of Virigina. She must have returned to her uncle. It's a family reunion I won't ruin just yet."

He knew Kalista hadn't seen her uncle in ages. Klaus had even planned a surprise trip to see her uncle for her 20th birthday that would be coming up soon. However, it seems as if he'll have to come up with another surprise. He grinned as he poured himself more bourbon. He believes he can come up with something, but he can't have his little dove fleeing before then.

"Actually, Maddox, I do want you to send someone to watch out for her." Klaus said then grinned. "Tell me, is our newest friend around?"

Maddox, who realized what Klaus was implying, gave a very subtle grin as he nodded.

"I'll send her right away." Maddox said.

"Good." Klaus said.

Maddox then left Klaus alone as the Original went over to the large glass wall that allowed him to look down into the streets of Chicago. Chicago the city he and his little dove met. He thought maybe they'd stay here a while. Start almost like a life together. However, things never go exactly as planned for him in his personal affairs. But this wasn't something he was ready to let go of just yet...or ever really. He'd get her back, and he wouldn't give her another chance to leave him ever again.

* * *

Alaric let out a sigh as he stood within the door of Kalista's room. He was leaned against the side of the opening with his arms crossed over his chest as she slept peacefully in her bed. She had come home late a few nights ago with him worried sick about where she had been. He just wanted to give her some freedom considering she was a legal adult now. She'd be twenty soon. He couldn't keep babying her, which is why he had left her alone last night. Didn't stop his worrying.

He felt even worse when she told him all that had happened on her first night out in Mystic Falls. Met the Salvatores. Had a run in with a freshly turned vampire. A dead body. All this just made him want to send her back to camp where she'd be safe and sound. But he knew she wouldn't go. And she wasn't really living a full life from behind the safety of a boundary. Of course, things weren't always safe while she was away at camp either. He promised to keep her safe, and it seemed as if he had his work cut out for him.

Alaric finally looked away from Kalista as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Alaric pulled it out of his pocket seeing he was getting a call from Elena. His brows furrowed wondering what possibly could be going on this early in the morning. Alaric looked at Kalista one last time before stepping away to answer his phone.

"Hello." He said into the phone as he pressed it to his ear.

 _"Hey, Ric, I know it's early, but we could use your help with something."_ Elena said. _"It's important. Can you meet me at the Salvatore Boarding House?"_

Alaric frowned not really wanting to go over there considering one of its residents has killed him before. And there was no telling when Damon might try that again. But he knew if they were asking for him then something had to be going on.

"Uh, yeah, I'll try to get there as soon as possible." Alaric said.

 _"Thanks, Ric."_ Elena said.

They said their goodbyes to each other, and when Alaric looked up from his phone he saw Kalista standing there.

"Is something wrong?" She asked looking worried.

"No," Alaric said shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just need to make a quick run to the Salvatores'."

Kalista perked up at the sound of the Salvatore Family, which had Alaric mentally groaning. He should have just said he had an errand to run. She'll want to go now to see Alek now.

"Can I come with you?" Kalista asked. "I was wanting to ask Alek if he'd give me a proper look around town today anyway."

Alaric was going to say no since he'd rather Kalista stay far away from Damon. However, a voice in the back of his mind told him he had to stop babying her. Besides, it wasn't like he could forbid her going over there. One of her closest friends called that Boarding House home. And he knew Alek was a good way for Kalista to be comfortable and start over here.

"Sure." Alaric said. "Think you can get together in fifteen minutes?"

Kalista gave him a look that questioned his IQ, and he chuckled since he should have known better than to ask such a question.

"I'll let Elena know we're going to be a little late." Alaric said.

"Good idea." Kalista said nodding. "I'm going to need at the _least_ an hour."

She then disappeared back towards her room as Alaric started to type a message to Elena.

"Better tell Elena we'll be behind about three hours then." Alaric said to himself.

"I heard that!" Kalista called from her bedroom.

* * *

KALISTA'S POV:

"So this is where Alek lives." I said as I got out of Alaric's SUV.

I looked up at the large boarding house in front of me while taking in its charm.

"It's cute." I said. "A little over the top though."

Alaric snorted in amusement at my words as he went to knock on the door. However, before he could, the door was opened up by Damon.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind when we renovate next, Little Saltzman." Damon said with a grin as he let Alaric passed him. "You sure took your sweet time getting ready by the way."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I went up to the doorway where Damon held the door open.

"There was no way I was just going out into public without showering, primping, and giving careful thought about what to wear." I said to him plainly. "Some of us like to care about our appearance."

I then pushed passed him to follow after my uncle who was waiting for me on the other side.

"Too much it seems." I heard Damon grumble behind me as he shut the door.

I shot him a look with my eyes narrowed. I worked hard on how I looked, and I won't have anyone degrade it or anything else of the kind.

"She get's it from her mother." Alek said as he came around the corner then looked directly at me. "And what are you doing here? I do live with serial killers ya know."

I sighed at the protective look in Alek's eyes since it's one I get from Alaric all the time.

"I came to see if you were busy today." I said. "I still haven't really been introduced to this town yet. Want to be my tour guide?"

Alek's stance relaxed slightly as he gave his own sigh while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Kali, but I'm going to be helping Stefan today with Caroline." Alek said. "Help her adjust, ya know?"

I deflated slightly, but completely understood, so I nodded my head without a fuss.

"It's alright." I assured him. "I'll give myself a private tour."

"Or you could help us." Damon said while looping his arm with mine suddenly. "Now, Ric, I thank you for coming."

Damon threw a grin my uncle's way as he was frowning at the arm Damon had looped with mine. I would like to pull away. However, that would be rude to our host. Even if said host wasn't a particularly nice man.

"Can I get you or the little Saltzman a drink?" Damon asked leading us towards where the others were with Alek right behind us. "Bourbon? Coffee? Bourbon in your coffee?"

"No, thank-you." I said as Alaric was saying, "Elena mentioned you needed my help."

As we reached the parlor, Damon released my arm, so I could take a seat on the couch opposite of Elena and Stefan. Elena gave me a tired smile looking exhausted from all this. Not that I could blame her. I smiled at her in return as Alaric took a seat next to me, and Alek took a seat in one of the chairs within the sitting area.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could shed some light on the Lockwood Family." Stefan explained.

Tyler and Mason's faces flashed in my mind at the mention of the Lockwoods. In all honesty, I was curious about them as well. I looked to Alaric, but he only seemed confused. I didn't even know how he could know anything about this. He always tried to stay away from the paranoraml and supernatural since he was afraid snooping might get me tangled up into it, which wouldn't have helped the fact that I already get chased by monsters.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked.

"Well, you wouldn't." Damon said while taking his own seat. "But your dead-Not-dead vampire wife might."

My eyes widened at that one as I looked to Alaric who let out a long sigh. He wouldn't even look at me as I stared at him intently. Why hasn't he told me about this? All I knew was that Isobel was missing. I think the others could feel the slight tension because my uncle and I since they remained quiet and perfectly still while watching the both of us closely.

"Isobel is a vampire?" I asked slowly to make sure I made the connection right.

"Yeah." Alaric coughed out still not looking at me. "And the one who made her is sitting in this very room."

My eyes shot immediately over to Damon who didn't seem remorseful in the slightest. Not that I'm surprised, and I didn't care about the fact he's unremorseful at the moment.

"She wanted to be a vampire." Damon said with a shrug. "Said she was tired of her mundane life and wanted an eternity of fun. She obviously wasn't think about Ric when she asked, so I think I did him a favor."

"Damon." Elena hissed in a repremanding tone.

Damon only shrugged not looking as if he cared as I looked back to Alaric. So Isobel chose vampirism over him? The heart break he must have felt when he learned this must have been so painful. I reached out to grab his hand and give it a comforting squeeze.

"I don't remember much from Isobel's research." I said looking to our hosts. "But I do remember that besides vampires she did a lot of research on the lycanthrope."

And demigods. Something that always put Alaric and I on edge whenever she had brought it up. I'm sure she figured me out a long time ago, but she never openly came out and said it.

"Lycanthrope?" Elena asked. "Like werewolves?"

I nodded my head while guessing it could make some sense if the Lockwoods were werewolves. They'd be a certain class of werewolves for certain. If it's a family thing, Tyler has obviously not activated his werewolf gene since Alek easily bested him in an arm-wrestling match. Mason on the other hand nearly beat Alek in strength, which would suggest he has activated his curse. That makes him very dangerous. Especially to vampires.

"No way." Damon said. "Impossible. Way too Lon Chaney."

"Is it?" Stefan asked him.

Well, at least one of the brothers was open-minded. You would think a vampire would at least play around with the idea that other supernatural beings exist.

"Yeah, Damon, that's kind of hypocritical coming from a vampire." Alek said.

"Well, dear nephew, I've been on this planet 160 some odd years, never come across one." Damon said. "If werewolves exist where the hell are they?"

"Just because you haven't seen something for the first time yet, doesn't mean it's ficition." I pointed out.

My entire world is supposed to be nothing but myth yet we live alongside mortals and other mythologial lore. Some of which has set up home base in the beautiful state of New York. Just in separate sectors. Like the Greek Gods and their children take up Manhattan and Long Island.

"Why do you expect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked taking the subject off of werewolves for a moment.

"Vervain didn't affect the mayor on Foungers Day, but the Gilbert device did." Damon said. "And it affected his son Tyler."

I wasn't sure what the Gilbert Device was, but I knew vervain was harmful to vampires. It was not only a poison to them, but it could keep them from compelling anyone who wore it comsumed the plant.

"And at the school carnival, his Uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers." Stefan added. "It suggested some sort of supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena explained.

I highly doubt that Alaric had all of Isobel's research in the loft. It wouldn't all fit. At least, I hope it wasn't in the loft. I remember some of the things she had collected on Half-Blood lore and Greek lore wasn't exactly safe. It was magical and magic attrached the wrong attention.

"Well, all of her things are still at Duke." Alaric said then cleared his throat. "I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked.

Alaric frowned tilting his head obviously not sure about letting them near Isobel's research.

"Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with." Damon said. "If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney. And that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr. Which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

Alaric sighed before looking to me as if asking for my opinion. I'm still not sure his connection to all this. Both of us seem to be keeping things from the other. How could I help him make this decision when I don't know how deep he is in all of this? I let out a sigh myself guessing someone like Damon would go get answers one way or another. The safest way to do it would help him along, so no one gets hurt. I finally nodded my head as I placed my hands in my lap.

"Alright." Alaric said. "I'll call and see if I can make an appointment with her department."

Damon grinned seeming pleased as he nodded his head in satisfaction. I exchanged a glance with Alek with both of us wondering what this could lead too.

* * *

I stood outside with Damon at the SUV as we waited for the others to join us. Elena was with Stefan in her room getting ready, and Alaric was saying his goodbyes to Jenna. I met the strawberry blonde earlier, and she seems like a wonderful young woman. However, like Isobel, Jenna isn't the one for Alaric. But she obviously makes Alaric happy, which is good enough for me.

Alek had separated from us at the Boarding House saying he was going to meet up with Bonnie to get her to agree to make a daylight ring for Caroline. Later he and Stefan would meet up at the blonde's house to help her. Everyone had an assigment so to speak, and mine was to help Alaric and the others with research.

"So, were you close to Auntie Isobel?" Damon asked suddenly.

I tilted my head up at Damon as he kept looking towards the Gilbert residence.

"No, not really." I said honestly. "She hated me to put it bluntly."

Damon finally took his eyes away from the house to look down at me. I leaned back against the SUV while crossing my arms over my chest.

"She was almost the personaofication of evil stepmother." I chuckled dryly. "But Ric was happy with her. He loved her. I couldn't take that away from him. So I kept quiet. I kept my head down until she finally got what she wanted when I went away for _boarding school_."

At least that's what Alaric and I always called it when I went away for camp. And I did do some actual time in an all girl's boarding school with a few of my sisters. It had been nice. For the most part anyway.

"Though knowing that she chose vampirism over him makes me wish I had said something sooner." I said. "Much sooner."

"Well, you couldn't have known she'd do that." Damon said.

I looked at him a bit surprised he was trying to make me feel better. At least I think that's what he was trying to do. But truth is that I did know they weren't meant to be from the very beginning. Since the moment that Alaric brought her over to meet me for the first time.

"I guess you have a point." I said.

Elena and Stefan then finally came out of the house with Alaric in tow as well. Looks like we were finally heading out. I opened the back door of the SUV to let Elena put her bag inside since she'd be sitting with me during the ride.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena shot Damon a glare before turning to Stefan. The tension between those three was so thick I frowned feeling uncomfortable. Love triangles always made me feel uncomfortable.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan said.

"Oh, I'll be sure to take good care of her." Damon said mockingly as he smirked.

I sighed pushing him off his door to get it open. I then very pushily forced him to get inside. He protested the rough treatment, but I shut the door in his face. He frowned at me openly, but I could only take so much of that snide in his voice. It almost reminded me of my sister in Drew, and though I love her dearly the headaches she gave me were the worst.

"Thanks for that." Elena said chuckling.

"You're welcome." I said then went to climb in. "Bye, Stefan."

"Take care, Kalista." Stefan said giving me a kind smile.

I climbed into the SUV as was Alaric while Stefan and Elena said their goodbyes to each other. Once Elena was in, Alaric pulled away to head off to Duke.

* * *

I giggled as Elena told me another story about how she, Caroline, and Bonnie had been caught by Jenna drinking their first beers. Apparently, they thought they could be sneaky, but Jenna found out all the same.

"We were lucky she hadn't told our parents." Elena said between her own laughter.

"I'm pretty sure Ric would call the cops on me iif he ever caught me drinking." I said.

"I'd throw you in jail myself." Alaric said from his seat.

I gave Elena a see-what-I-mean-look, which had her giggling a bit more. I'm sure Alaric has seen his students drink underage before, but if it was me, he'd blow a gasket.

"No offense, Ric, but did you ever let her do anything?" Elena asked. "I mean, our school carnival was apparently the first one she's ever been too. That's kind of sad."

I've done a lot in my life though too. Just not anything really mundane. Except maybe a few parties. Like the ones we campers sometimes snuck out to go to. The ones I'm sure Chiron knew about, but let us by with it.

"You'd be surprised by all that she's done in her life that most parents wouldn't allow." Alaric said as he looked at me through his rearview mirror.

"Oooh, do tell." Damon said looking into the back seat. "What naughty stuff has Little Saltzman done in her life? Can you guess, Elena?"

Elena just frowned silently at Damon before looking away from him. Damon's brow furrowed together at her silence as I looked away as well. Well, this got awkward quickly.

"You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." Damon said with a sigh.

"Heh, I don't think she's pretending." Alaric said. "You did kill her brother."

I looked at Damon with wide eyes wondering how he could do that and expect Elena to be okay with it. If anyone killed any of my siblings, I shook my head not even wanting to think about it.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement." Damon pointed out. "He came back to life."

"Thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena said.

Oh, so now there's apparently rings that bring people back from the dead. I'm really going to have to ask Alaric to sit me down and walk me through everything that's happened. I can't deal with all this lack of information I have.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon questioned.

"Did you?" Elena asked.

Damon turned to look at the brunette again while looking her right in the eye.

"Yes," Damon said without hesitation.

I could even hear the lie in that one. Elena narrowed her eyes at Damon obviously trying to read him.

"You're lying." She said

"Elena, I saw the ring." Damon defended himself. "It's a big, tacky thing. It's hard to miss."

Elena rolled her eyes obviously not believing Damon. She turned back to me.

"I was wondering if after all this if you'd like to have a girl nights with all us girls." Elena said. "You need a proper introduction to Caroline, and considering your first night out didn't go well, I was thinking a nice at home slumber party. We'll order pizza, watch movies, junk food, maybe some boy talk."

She grinned as she said this, and I felt my own lips turn up into a smile. It's been a long time since I've had a proper girls' night. The last one had been with my sisters when we kicked the boys out of our cabin for a night. It had been when Silena was still around. It had been so much fun.

"I'd like that." I said nodding. "...but maybe no boy talk. That's bit of a sore topic at the moment."

Elena looked at me in concern while reaching out to place her hand on my arm.

"Okay, then no boy talk." She agreed. "But if you ever do want to talk, I'm going to give you my number, and you can call me whenever."

I thanked her for that before we moved the topic to a more happier topic. I wasn't ready to talk about Nik yet. I was just trying to get back into a normal routine. Though nothings really been normal for me since I left camp. Everything might be abnormal there, but at least that place was home. And I always knew what to except there.

* * *

"So Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology Department given that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore." Alaric explained to us as he lead us towards Isobel's old office.

We came into an opened room where a brunette woman was fiddling with some files.

"Excuse me," Alaric said getting her attention. "Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier."

"Yes," She said smiling as she closed her files.

She moved over to hold out her hand to Alaric who shook it with his own.

"Uh, of course, I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant." She said. "Comparative folklore."

She looked at Elena and Damon funny when noticing them behind Alaric. Her eyes flickered to mine as well, and something in them had me on edge. Her eyes almost looked skittish. Something's shook her.

"I'll grab Isobel's keys." Vanessa said.

"Sorry these are my friends Elena and Damon." Alaric said gesturing to them before putting an arm around my shoulder. "And my niece Kalista. I hope this isn't an imposition."

"Oh, please, Isobel's office is right through there." She nodded towards the door to our right before going for the keys. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Well, her and your brother Eric."

At the mention of my father, Alaric and I both stiffened. He isn't mentioned often considering he dumped me off on Alaric. He hadn't wanted anything to do with me. He even packed his bags and left Alaric. No one has heard from him since.

"He came to my high school to teach a few classes as a treat for our high test scores." Vanessa explained. "A lot of the students didn't care for the lessons much, but he had really caught my attention. Especially his studies on acient Greek and Egyptian lore. I was hoping to have him as a professor here."

I frowned slightly since Vanessa wasn't that much older than me. If my dad taught a few lessons when she was in high school, he had to have been in the area. But Alaric told me, he had been long gone the moment after I was born. Had he come back? Or had he been that close all along?

"Yes, well, my brother hasn't been in contact with me for sometime." Alaric said. "As far as I know, he's enjoying traveling the world."

Vanessa nodded her head then bit her lip as she took a seat at the corner of her desk.

"And about Isobel, I have to ask, um, has there been any news?" Vanessa asked.

"No, no, I'm afraid not." Alaric said quickly.

Vanessa looked upset at the news. She must have been close to Isobel. It was almost saddening to know that so many seemed to care about Isobel, but she didn't seem to care about them half of as much in return.

"It's right this way." Vanessa said walking over to the door.

She unlocked it for us with Elena following her in first with Damon behind her and I behind Damon as Alaric brought up the rear. I looked around seeing all the old artifacts with the Greek ones catching my eye the most.

"I'll grab the light." Vanessa said. "Feel free to look around."

As she left the room, I walked over to the golden bronze shield on the floor. It was leaning against one of the bookshelves looking as if it hadn't been touched in ages. I picked it up to blow some of the dust off of it as Elena was looking at the things on the shelves next to me. Alaric and Damon were on the other side of the room taking there own look see as I continued to look at the shield. On the front of the shield was a finely crafted trident. One that looked familiar. It was just like Lord Poseidon's trident. Could this have belonged to one of his children?

"Where'd she go?" Damon asked getting my attention.

I looked up seeing Vanessa wasn't back yet making my brow furrow in confusion. Where was she? It doesn't take that long to get a light, does it? Just then Vanessa came back, and my eyes widened as I saw the crossbrow in her hands that was aimed at Elena. As she fired, I didn't even think as I put the shield across my arm, and stepped in front of Elena who whirled around gasping.

The bolt hit shattering against the shield that let out a loud ringing noise. Then a split second later I threw the shield like a freesbie knocking the crossbow from her hands. It bounced back to me for me to catch as Alaric pinned Vanessa to the walk. I let out breath I was holding before realizing the silence in the room. I looked between Elena and Damon seeing the shocked looks on their face. The silence wasn't broken until Vanessa spoke.

"You're one of them." She said from her pinned position to the wall. "No human can touch that shield barehanded."

I dropped the shield as if it burnt me with it ringing once more as it hit the ground.

"What does that mean?" Damon asked. "Ric?"

I looked to Alaric to see the troubled look in his eyes. This wasn't something we ever wanted to discuss with other people. This was supposed to be a family secret. We never even came out and told Isobel about it.

"One thing at a time." Alaric said as he grabbed Vanessa by the arm. "We'll take care of her then get our answers on the Lockwoods. Everything else can come after."

He left things at that as he moved Vanessa into the other room. I quickly followed after him while not wanting to remain in the tense silence I created in the room. I watched as Alaric forced Vanessa to sit down as I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I just acted without thinking."

"It's alright." Alaric said. "We'll take care of it. After we take care of her."

He looked to Vanessa who held out her hands in a defenseless manner.

"Please," She begged. "Okay, I freaked. You would have done the same thing. It is not possible. Katherine Pierce can't be alive. And Damon Salvatore died in 1864. And _she_ ,"

She pointed a finger at me, which had me leaning backwards as if I expected her to pounce.

"Shouldn't even be standing right now." Vanessa said as Elena and Damon were coming into the room. "Humans can't touch the shield of Poseidon. It was cursed by the god a long time ago so that humans would be cursed to drown. Like, lungs magically fill up with water! Which means she has to be one of them, but that can't be possible. She shouldn't exist."

I almost flinched at her way of putting it. Shouldn't exist? Not exactly something someone wants to hear. Vanessa then took a deep breath as she dropped her hands.

"Okay, I read Isobel's research." Vanessa confessed.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric said as he sat agaisnt the desk in front of Vanessa. "And Kalista does exist, so deal with it."

He said this part a bit harshly as he narrowed his eyes at Vanessa. I reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. This wasn't the time to lose our tempers. Vanessa frowned then looked to Damon and Elena as they came closer.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." Elena said. "Isobel's daughter and a descendent of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore."

Damon gave her a little wave as Vanessa seemed to be coming to terms with everything she's learning. Her eyes then flickered to me.

"And who are you...really?" She asked.

"I'd like to know that too." Damon said.

Everyone's eyes were on Alaric and I now as I shifted from foot-to-foot. I've never told anyone what I am besides Nik and one other person. The other people who know are Alaric, and of course _my people_. Which includes even the ones who want to eat me. But they knew without me having to ever say anything. It was common knowledge in that part of my life. And my dad knew, of course, pretty sure it was one of the reasons he didn't want anything to do with me.

"It's alright, Kal." Alaric said. "It was going to come out sooner or later. You would have had to defend yourself or someone else at some point, and it would have raised questions then. Let's get it out in the open now."

I really didn't want to. If I told them what I am, they might figure out about Alek. And I know Alek's been trying to keep it from them. He's been hiding this secret his whole like just like me. And the only person to ever know about his heritage outside of camp was his father who's gone. I then frowned because Alaric was right. Two half-bloods in a tiny town couldn't go unnoticed for too long amongst the supernatural community. But still, I hadn't wanted things to come out like this. Finally I sighed as I looked to Vanessa.

"My name is Kalista Saltzman." I said. "I am the daughter of Eric Saltzman the mortal...and Aphrodite the goddess of love. I am the child of a mortal and immortal."

"A demigod." Vanessa said.

Elena's mouth almost seemed to drop completely open as she looked at me in shock. Damon looked at me with an unreadable expression though I was certain he was either thinking about how much of a threat I could be. Or thinking all of this was totally some kind of major lie.

"We prefer the term Half-Blood." I told Vanessa. "Demigod could really stand for any mortal being that has one mortal parent and one godly parent."

"We?" Damon asked. "We who?"

"I'm not the only one." I said shortly. "But that isn't important right now. We came here for answers on the Lockwoods, yes?"

When no one objected to my suggestion, I nodded my head in satisfaction.

"Vanessa," I said speaking to her directly. "We need everything Isobel has on Mystic Falls, please. Could you be a dear, and **_fetch those files for us_**?"

An almost glazed look came into Vanessa's eyes as she nodded her head. As she went to do as I asked, I huffed. I don't like using my charmspeak often. It was a rare gift amongst my siblings. A gift only Drew and I shared. It was the ability to charm people to do as we please. They just hear our voice, and it slightly puts them in a trance.

The weaker minded ones at least, and they gladly do as we ask. The stronger mind ones still have to do as we please, but they realize they aren't doing it because they want to. Drew loves this gift unlike me. However, I wasn't in the mood to play nice at the moment. I just wanted to get all this finished then return home. I'm sure Alek is having a better day than me.


	5. I Learn about Werewolves

Queenie: Hello, my dears, I know it's been a while! I do apologize for the wait. But good news, I have a new computer and no longer having to rely on my brothers' so I'll have more time to write...just not this week. I'm picking up extra hours to try and get a descent paycheck. Work has been cutting hours and I need a lot back, so won't have a lot of time this week...but hopefully in weeks to come.

Now a few announcements before we start the chapter:

1) The poll for Missa's pairing is still up, so if you haven't voted yet, you still can. Kol is in a huge lead with no one even coming close to him, so it might look like the pairing will be Missa/Kol. But as I said, I'm leaving the poll up for a bit longer. Probably after Elijah's formal introduction, I'll take it down.

2) This chapter doesn't finish Bad Moon Rising. I know I'm spending a little bit too much time on this episode, but I promise next chapter will be the end of it and the beginning of the next episode.

3) An announcement for my Supernatural/PJO story...it's being rewritten. Yes, I am very sorry and I apologize for any upset feelings. I just can't get a proper "flow" to the story to continue it as is. However, I think I have really gotten it this time! Also, if you're worried about Circe, don't be. She will still be a big part of the story.

4) Now, I am also rewriting my Game of Thrones/PJO story. When I first started it, I was really new to the series. I hadn't even got passed season 1 before I was writing a story for it. However, I've fully caught up to it after it completely took over my life. I am a huge fan and even converted a few of my friends to it. Anyway, I feel like I'm not doing the story enough justice with the plans I had made, so it's being rewritten. It will probably become just a Jon/OC story too since I'm terrible with love triangles.

5) I will try really hard to return to my other stories. I know I've let some of them sit idle for too long, but I will try to pick them up as soon as possible.

Now that should be all the major announcements I have for you. So shall we start the chapter, my dears?

* * *

NO POV:

Alek looked down at his phone reading over the message that Kalista had sent him. He had a frown on his face as he read that it came out what she was. Soon he wouldn't be able to hide his true heritage either. He put his phone back into his pocket. There was no time to worry about that now though. He already had his hands full.

"So, what do I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked reminding him on what their first lesson as vampire was for today.

"Chase, catch, feed on it." Stefan replied.

Caroline made a face of disgust, and honestly Alek couldn't blame her. If he was a vampire, he'd be hitting up the old blood bank. And if he was really desperate, he'd do Damon's philosophy of snatch, eat, erase. Biting into a furry little animal didn't sound appealing no matter how you looked at it. Though cooking one over the fire was something he's done plenty of times.

"Isn't killing cute, defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" Caroline asked.

Alek snorted in dry amusement as he resumed to follow behind the two _hunters_.

"Well, you sort of skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire." Stefan said then came to a stop. "Hey, Caroline, if you're not serious about all this I think you should tell me."

Caroline sighed turning to look at both Alek and Stefan as the prior came to a stop next to his uncle.

"No, I am." Caroline said.

Both of the Salvatore men gave her looks of disbelief as they simultaneously crossed their arms over their chest. Caroline frowned at both of them.

"Look, I swear that I am, _okay_?" Caroline asked with a bit of bite in her tone. "But it's just...I haven't been in the sun for days! And everyone's at the swimming hole having fun, and Matt is there. He Finally told me her loved me, but I've been blowing him off. And now you want me to eat bunnies, and I'm kind of freaking out, okay?"

She let out a huff as she finished as the two men looked at her silently. Stefan finally let out a small chuckle as Alek just shook his head. Classic Caroline Forbes in all her glory.

"And now you're laughing at me." Caroline complained.

"No, no, we're not laughing." Stefan said though Alek was finding great amusement in this. "None of this is funny, trust me. It's, heh—It's just that, uh..."

He trailed off obviously not able to find the right words, but his silence was annoying the blonde in front of him. Alek could see it written all over her face.

"What?" Caroline prompted Stefan.

"When someone becomes a vampire," Stefan began. "All of their natural behaviors get sort, uh, um, _amplified_."

Caroline just gave him a look of confusion since she had no idea what he was trying to say. What was amplified?

"Way to put it, Stefan." Alek said giving him a sarcastic thumb's up.

Stefan shrugged since he wasn't sure how else he could explain it to Caroline.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked finally.

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to Alek for help. Maybe his nephew could explain it better than him.

"Forbes, let me put it this way." Alek said. "My main natural behaviors as I am now, is being competitive, dominating, and a hate for failure of any kind. Now imagine that ten times over. What would that make me?"

"A dictator douchebag on _super_ steroids." Caroline without missing a beat.

Stefan let out a chuckle while looking away when Alek shot him a look that told him to shut-it. Alek returned his gaze to Caroline while grinning tightly.

"Well, all of your personality traits got a boost when you became a vampire." Alek said. "What I'm saying is that now you're basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack."

Caroline's mouth dropped open as he said that, and Stefan nudged him silently since that wasn't the best way to put it. Alek waved him away then placed his hand on Caroline's shoulders, so she'd look at him.

"But that's okay." Alek said. "Because you're still the Caroline Forbes I've known since we were in diapers. And that won't ever change."

Caroline seemed to relax at his words as she gave a gentle nod in thanks. Alek nodded at her in return as he dropped his hands. His phone then beeped in his pocket, so he reached for it to check and see who messaged him. His brows shot up when he saw whose name flashed across the screen. Looks like he needed to be getting home. It wasn't like he could ask Kalista to do it since she was at Duke.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to your hunting." Alek said. "Something's came up, and I need to head back to the Boarding House."

"Something wrong?" Stefan asked concerned.

He hoped Alek wasn't heading towards something dangerous. If so the hunting trip could be postponed.

"No, everything's fine." Alek said as he shot the person back a quick text. "Just an unexpected visitor from the past. Have fun with Forbes."

Alek pocketed his cellphone then headed back towards where he left his car. He was glad he hadn't carpooled with the two vampires. Of course, it's not like they really needed a car to get around with how they moved. Caroline watched him go while almost disappointed he was leaving. She was trying to keep up normal appearances with him, but after remembering all he tried to do for her when under Damon's thumb, it was hard to be normal with him anymore.

* * *

KALISTA'S POV:

I pulled out another book from the box Vanessa had brought out while seeing it appeared to be much older than the other material I had been looking at. It had old runic symbols on it. Was it making out a name? Even if it had been in English, I wouldn't be able to read it, which had me frowning. I wasn't really any help in the research field unless Vanessa had any notes in Greek—highly doubtful.

"Mikaelson." Alaric said from behind me.

I jumped since I hadn't felt his approach, which was sloppy of me. If he had been a monster or Damon, things could have gotten ugly for me. He said he was sorry as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I let out a breath guessing I was just jumpy after everything came out into the open about me. Well, not everything. I then looked to Alaric.

"Mikaelson?" I asked.

"That's what the book's cover says." Alaric said tapping the words with his finger. "At least that's what I can make out. The words above it...I believe might spell...Nicholas or Niklaus."

My heart completely froze at that name as my hands clenched the book so tightly it's old frame just very well might crumble in my hands.

"Isobel believed the Mikaelson Family had a connection to Mystic Falls long before it was officially founded." Vanessa said as she came in with another box. "She could never prove anything, but she did quite a bit of research on them. I have a few more boxes if you're interested."

A part of me just wanted to say _no_ and put this book away to pretend I never laid eyes on it. But the other part...the part that's still in love with Nik and wants to understand him...wants to know more. And not just about him, but his entire family. I've learned bits and pieces from him, and Elijah has told me a thing or two during his visits. But I want to know more.

"Yes, I'm interested." I said looking up. "I'll take all that you have on the Mikaelsons if it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all." Vanessa said smiling. "I'm happy to help."

She set that one box down telling Elena she'd help her in a bit. She then left again with that smile still on her face. Maybe I put too much force behind that last order. This is why I don't use charmspeak very much. The weaker mind ones sometimes grow attached to the one who ordered them. It is called charmspeak after all—meaning we charmed them into doing what we wanted.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you, Love girl." Damon said.

I frowned at the new nickname considering all my sisters and I have been called that more times than we'd like to remember. I wish people could be more imaginative.

"If you are going to come up with a new nickname, Damon, please be more creative." I said dryly.

He just threw me a smirk before going through a bit more things in front of him.

"Why are you so interested in the Mikaelsons?" Alaric asked me lowly.

Despite him keeping his voice down, I knew Damon could hear us. He wasn't even trying to hide it as he glanced back towards us.

"It's personal, Ric." I said looking up into his eyes. "I know we're hear trying to learn more about the Lockwoods and Mystic Falls, but the Mikaelsons is a very important topic to me."

Alaric stared into my eyes a bit longer before nodding his head in understanding.

"And what about all these Greek artifacts laying around?" Alaric asked. "One shield is apparently cursed. We don't know what the other things do. I highly doubt Vanessa will let us waltz out with them considering they cost more than a few years' worth of research."

"I'm going to message Chiron about all of this." I said. "Hopefully he and a professional of magical items can come here and buy Isobel's collection from the college."

And magic professional meaning the eldest daughter of Hecate—Rhea Hollows. I'm sure Rhea would find all of this stuff interesting and have safe places to store it along with the rest of her things.

"Do you think he'll get here fast enough?" Alaric asked.

I nodded my head since Chiron could really get moving when he needed to. And a little magical teleportation from Rhea would make things even easier.

"As long as Vanessa doesn't get the urge to suddenly start moving things around in the next twenty-four hours, everything will be fine." I assured Alaric.

He nodded then moved off to continue his work as Vanessa came back with two more boxes. They were smaller than the one in front of me, and she carried them stacked on top of each other. She set them down next to me.

"This is everything we have on the Mikaelsons." Vanessa told me. "It's not much, but they're a hard family to keep track of considering how long they've lived."

"Yes, I understand." I said. "Thank-you, Vanessa."

Vanessa almost seemed to beam as I thanked her, which meant the charmspeak worked a little _too well_. That and most mortals were already so easily attached to children of Aphrodite. One little smile, one little compliment, and they were hooked. I mentally frowned at how vain I sounded. Gods, am I really that shallow?

"You're welcome." Vanessa said. "If you need anything else, please let me know."

I just gave her a silent smile then watched her go over to Elena who has been waiting rather patiently.

"Now, this box," Vanessa said while placing her hands on it. "Tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864."

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena said.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa said.

I'm sure Isobel kept all the really juicy tidbits to herself, but I wasn't all that interested in Katherine Pierce. I had my own reading to do...if I could manage it. I can't believe it but finding something in English would be nice right about now. Wait a second, didn't my phone have a translator app? The one that Annabeth and her siblings had set up with even ancient languages. I pulled out my phone leaving the others to their own research. I pulled up the app while setting it up, so it'd translate this writing to Greek. After that I could start taking notes to read over later.

"Here take this," I heard Elena whisper to Vanessa.

I looked up seeing Elena handing Vanessa some vervain. Elena even motioned me over. She tried to hold out some for me.

"I don't need it." I said gently. "Half-bloods are immune to vampire compulsion."

Elena looked at me in surprise as Vanessa looked at the plant in her hand carefully.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked.

Elena and I both nodded our heads as I wondered if I should wait to translate all this new information at home. It'd make it easier.

"Nope, not at all." Damon called from the other room.

Elena sighed in frustration as I shook my head. Vanessa bit her lip as she gripped the vervain tighter.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa whispered.

"No, that'd be creepy." Damon mock whispered back.

He just likes causing trouble, doesn't he? Does he make it his eternal life's purpose to bother people?

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa asked as she pocketed the vervain.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon said.

"No, thank-you," I replied. "I would rather not be scarred for life."

Damon shot me a half-amused-half-annoyed smirk as Alaric snorted from across the room. Elena and Vanessa giggled as well.

"No, that he can't do." Elena said grinning. "But he is capable of being a first-rate jackass."

Damon seemed unable to come up with a comeback as he remained in his little corner of the room. I shook my head with a small amused smile on my face. But then the pile of work I gave myself caught my eye. I sighed. I don't know why I felt the this strong need to learn more about Nik. I kept telling myself it'd be best to leave him in the past, but with the pull still tugging at my heart, I knew I couldn't do that just yet.

"Vanessa, do you have a large notepad and pen I can borrow?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course!" Vanessa said without missing a beat.

She went to go get what I asked as Elena gave me a look with a quirked brow.

"I think Damon was right about that whole crush thing." Elena said as she bumped her hip against mine.

"Yeah, sometimes being this pretty is a curse." I tried to joke lightly.

Elena chuckled shaking her head as I bit my lip. I know they know about me but doesn't mean they need to know everything. Like, how I can make people love me with a snap of my fingers and do as a wish just with the charm of my voice. The more I can keep to myself the better. After Vanessa brought me what I asked for, I thanked her then went back to my work. I sat myself down while pulling my hair back to put into a messy bun. Something I've learned over the years is never go anywhere without the proper hair utensils.

* * *

NO POV:

Alek pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House while immediately taking notice of the girl sitting outside the door. She had long wavy brown hair that got lighter towards the ends until they almost looked blonde. Her eyes were a darker brown framed by dark lashes. She had angular features as well and a subtle figure. She wore cut of jean shorts and a colorful crop-top over a white tank, and over that was a worn brown leather jacket. Then on her feet were brown ankle boots that had buckles over the front.

"Daughter of Hecate." Alek said as he climbed out of his car. "Didn't think I'd ever see you in these parts. Didn't you say you'd rather die than be near a one pony town in the middle of nowhere?"

His guest—Missa Blair—rolled her eyes at his tone as he sent a smirk in her direction.

"What can I say, _Al_?" Missa asked as she stood. "I guess living at camp for so long put me off big city living. Living in Manhattan was making my skin crawl. Kaira sends her regards by the way."

Alek snorted at the mention of his long-time rival before he gave Missa a quick hug in greeting. Missa returned it with one arm before stepping back.

"It is good to see you." Alek said. "Just surprised. First Kalista moves into the neighborhood then you decide to pop in for a visit."

"Kalista is here?" Missa asked.

Alek nodded his head as he went to unlock the door to the boarding house. He walked in while calling out to Missa that she was welcomed to come in. She paused outside the doorway for a moment then stepped on through.

"I just needed to get away from the city." Missa said. "Actually, I was thinking of making a permanent move here. I remember you going on and on about your hometown and how much love it."

"So, you decided to move here?" Alek asked with his brow quirked.

"I'm considering it." Missa corrected as she looked around.

She followed Alek into the parlor as he tossed his keys to the end table on the side.

"I don't remember ever telling you where my hometown is." Alek said

Missa gave him a deadpanned expression as she plopped down into one of the sofas.

"Do you really think locating what hard?" Missa asked. "For me?"

"Right, no one can remain hidden from a child of Hecate." Alek snorted. "Though you could have went to any small town. Why here?"

Missa frowned looking troubled while pulling her knees to her chest as she looked forward.

"It's not like I have any family to return to." Missa said. "Not outside of camp anyway. I tried to meet up with Kalista in Chicago. I remember her telling me she was happy there, so I thought I could be too. But by the time I got there, she had left. And she left one very upset douchebag of an ex behind too."

Alek frowned at the mention of this Niklaus guy. He's heard about him. Not exactly someone he'd ever want to meet unless just to knock out the vampire's teeth.

"Well, you're more than welcomed here." Alek said. "Though I warn you, this boarding house also houses vampires. One of which killed my father not long after he came into town. The other has a horrible ripper reputation when he's not on the whole eating animals bandwagon. They also happen to be my distant uncles, so I guess that means I'm stuck with them."

Missa blinked once then twice as she took in what Alek finished telling her.

"Lovely." She deadpanned. "When can I move in?"

"Soon." Alek said. "But first, we have to meet up with uncle Stefan to help him with the newly made vampire Caroline Forbes."

"Joy." Missa said with more sarcasm than the last time. "I thought you said this was a nice town to live in."

* * *

"This is what humans find fun?" Missa asked as she looked around.

She and Alek had arrived at this swimming hole moments ago. Apparently, this is where his vampire friends would be. Seemed like a terrible place to take a newbie vampire, but Missa wasn't the teacher here. She just knew that if she were a vampire and her personality was heightened, she'd kill all these people for being annoying. Of course, she isn't much of a people person.

"I love how you talk like we're not human." Alek said sarcastically.

"We're not." Missa retorted. "This all just seems very pointless."

"Fun usually doesn't have a point, Missy." Alek said. "Geez, you and Kalista both need to lighten up.

Missa said nothing in reply though did narrow her eyes when one of the partygoers hit her shoulder as he was going by. He whirled around to reveal some pretty boy with dark hair and eyes. He looked to be a tad shorter than Alek as well. He looked annoyed at first, but as he took in Missa's appearance his expression changed. Missa resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Salvatore, who's your friend?" The guy asked as he stepped closer to Missa.

"Not interested." Missa replied for herself.

The guy's eyes widened as Alek very poorly held back a chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Play nice, Missa." Alek chided though he was thoroughly amused. "If you're going to live here, you have to get along with the people."

"If I must," Missa replied though looked as if it'd be a chore. "Though I highly doubt you have room to talk, Alek."

Alek did not deny her claim as the guy continued to stare at Missa as if she had spoken some foreign language.

"Lockwood, this is Missa." Alek said. "Missa, this is Lockwood."

"Tyler." The guy said while holding out his hand.

Missa gave it a very brief shake, which had also left Tyler a bit stumped. He wasn't used to girls so coolly brushing him off. It was definitely a new experience that he wasn't sure how to feel about.

"Lockwood, have you seen Stefan or Forbes?" Alek asked.

"Yeah, they're over by Matt's truck." Tyler said pointing.

"Thanks." Alek said then walked on with Missa right behind him.

Tyler watched them go while wanting to get to know this Missa girl and learn how long she'd be staying.

* * *

KALISTA'S POV:

I rubbed my right temple as the words on the page were giving me a headache. Even with the translator some words weren't translating and floating off the page like alphabet soup. I've roughly translated ten pages wore of the first book and there's still so much to go through. My phone suddenly beeped bringing my attention away from my work for a moment. I saw I had a message from Alek, which had me opening it quickly in case anything was wrong.

 _You'll never guess you showed up to town_ —A.S.

My brow quirked curiously. I quickly typed back a reply to him to ask who, and it didn't take long for him to reply.

 _Missa. She wants to move into the Boarding House until she can find a more permanent home_ —A.S.

My brows shot up in shock since that wasn't who I was expecting. Of course, I wasn't sure who to expect to begin with.

 _She also met your douche of an ex_ —A.S.

My heart completely froze at that one. She met Nik? That means he knows she's connected to me. But he let her go? That had me all the more concerned than if he had kept her to get to me. Something wasn't right here. However, I was just hoping it was the paranoia talking. I went to tell Alek I'd speak with both of them when I got home, but Alaric called out to all of us.

"Hey, guys, check this out." Alaric said.

I looked up from what I was doing as Elena and Damon gathered around Alaric and Vanessa. I stood up as well while going over to listen in.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls." Vanessa said while holding out an old book to Elena. "But here are some records of the lesser known legends."

Elena took the book from Vanessa, and I saw this one included pictures. Meaning my dyslexia couldn't hurt my brain more than it already is.

"Everything from, uh, Scandinavian skin-walkers to Maréchal de Retz." Vanessa explained.

She pointed to the pictures on the page Elena was looking at while speaking a language I didn't know, and I know English, Greek, French, and Latin. Might not be a wide variety of languages, but it was more than your average freshman American college student, I think.

"Which roughly translates into "the curse of the sun and moon."" Vanessa translated.

"It's Native American." Alaric guessed.

"Aztec." Vanessa corrected.

Maybe another language I could looked into. Learning to speak new languages has always interested me. Even if writing them would forever be a challenge.

"It explains that one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia." Vanessa said. "The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the country side, made farming and hunting impossible. Until an Aztec shaman cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night, and werewolves could only turn on a full moon."

I frowned because most of this sounded wrong to me. Did I know if the Lockwoods were connected to werewolves? No. Did I know the exact origins of werewolves? No. However, the things I did know about werewolves _and_ vampires did not match up to this story. I kept my mouth shut though since there are different classes of werewolves. Maybe this one was different. Only time would tell. Perhaps we'd run into some.

"When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa said.

And that was when they become dangerous. No one should be near them once they turn because they don't recognize friend from foe at that point. They're super-fast and strong. Not even some of the most experience half-bloods hunt werewolves. Kalista remembers campers returning to camp after tussling with the werewolves who made packs near their boarders. None of them returned without some kind of wound.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it's a curse, I doubt it." I said.

Vanessa nodded in confirmation to my guess as Damon frowned as he paced a bit. This news obviously wasn't making his day.

"Werewolves will attack humans." Vanessa said. "But instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: Vampires."

This brought pause to Damon's movement as he turned to look at Vanessa closely. This news definitely wasn't good, was it?

"Well, if werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon said confidently.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left." Vanessa said. "Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost into extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

"To protect themselves." Vanessa said. "Legend says a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

As my uncle and the others looked at Vanessa with wide eyes, I frowned. This wasn't good at all. Tonight's a full moon too. While Tyler might not be a full-fledged werewolf, his uncle very well could be. And we left two vampires back in Mystic Falls. And Alek and most likely Missa were with said vampires during vampire training. They all could be in danger.

* * *

NO POV:

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." Alek said as he spoke with Kalista on speaker phone. "We'll keep an eye out for possible werewolf sightings."

"Shouldn't be hard." Missa said. "With all these warm bodies around, any prowling predator will come for a look see."

Alek gave her a look that told her she wasn't helping in the slightest, and she shrugged. Besides, everyone was moving the party because of Tyler's insistence, so hopefully no dead bodies would show up tonight.

 _"_ _I forgot how dry your sense of humor was, Missy."_ Kalista said over the speaker. _"Thanks for reminding me."_

"Anytime." Missa replied. "But we should probably go. Your vampire friends have kind of left our sight."

Alek stood up straighter when Missa said that while looking around. He cursed in Greek when seeing Stefan and Caroline were both gone. Where could they have disappeared to? Wasn't Caroline just sucking face with Matt? And Stefan on the phone with Elena?

"We'll call you back." Alek said while hanging up then looked to Missa. "We have to find them."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Missa said. "Moon's finally at it's crest in the sky. If there is a werewolf out here, we'll be hearing screaming soon enough."

She looked up as she said this, which had Alek looking up as well. He frowned. The moon was at its crest. Like Missa said, if there is a werewolf out here, the screaming would start soon—very soon.

"Let's move." Alek said.

He hurried towards the woods with Missa sighing. Were things normally this crazy around here? Did Kalista have to deal with this kind of crap on her first night? Missa shook her head guessing she'd have to ask the blonde later. First, she had to save some vampires she barely knew. And one of them was more high maintenance that Kalista and the other one brooded so hard he could be her long-lost brother. She hurried after Alek knowing he'd start getting impatient if she stood around too long.

"Off to save the day." She said sarcastically. "Werewolves watch out."

In front of her, Alek frowned. This could be the night he exposes his secret. He tried to keep hiding it, but he had to keep Caroline safe. He promised. To Hades with his secret if it mean putting her in danger. He had to keep his word after he failed her.


End file.
